Travelling through Twilight
by Zoodle
Summary: When Laura enters the Twilight saga she tries to keep the plot the same, but her attempts are hopeless. Things quickly alter as the plot revolves around her. Will Laura ever get home or is she destined to live in Forks forever? Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1 : Travelling through Twilight

**This is my first Edward/OC, so be kind. If you don't find his character to be acting or behaving in an Edward-like manner then please let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

I had thought about death. As I grew up several relative passed away and I would never have imagined it to be like this. Why? Because right now I guess I am a fictional character. A fictional character in my favourite book saga.

I blinked across the room, two sets of eyes staring back at me, one, the hunter's, two, Bella's.

Was this where I wanted to die? Alone, in a place where I didn't belong. Not really.

I knew that if I'd never followed Bella into that closet I wouldn't be here.

I guess when something unexplained happens, beyond your imagination, something that could be a dream, you can't really grieve when it might come to an end.

**Chapter 1**

I was tired, work had exhausted me. I sighed and trudged up the stairs, cautiously I tried not to wake the rest of the family. I stood on the landing, a beam of light reflected from under my doorway. I stopped. Someone had left my light on. Had my brother dared to borrow my laptop again. Tired and now slightly angry I pushed open the door, my eyes adjusted to the glare of light. There was someone there. Someone who I certainly didn't recognise.

"Hi," The girl whispered.

"Erm, hello?" I asked taking a brave step forward.

"I'm Isabella Swan," Inside my head was screaming with laughter, who was this idiot? She was sat on my bed, I now noticed she was surrounded by my Twilight books, claiming to be Isabella Swan. Yes, I was tired but it hadn't drained me off all my sense just yet.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I swung my arm to the side and indicated towards my Harry Potter books on my bookshelf.

"Are these books about me?"she ignored my joked and instead picked up Twilight.

"Ok. Ok. Ok," I took a deep breath; they were pushing my patience now. Was she one of those strange people that never realised when a joke got old and that it needed to stop? I changed my tactic and decided to ask questions instead of playing along. "Who are you? What are you doing here? How long are you going to bother me before I can get some sleep?"

The girl raised her eyebrows as I continued to glare down at her brown eyes. If she was a burgular about to steal all my prized possessions I guess she wouldn't have let me see her face. That was something I suppose, besides the only thing she seemed attached to in my room was my Twilight books and if she stole mine she'd still be missing Breaking Dawn.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I moved in with my father Charlie earlier today, I was sorting through my closet and stumbled a little and when I walked back out, I was here." As she explained this I went through the description of Bella from the books. Brown hair? Yes. Heart-shaped face? Yes. Pale? Yes. Prominent cheekbones? Yes. Eyebrows darker than her hair? Yes. About 5 foot 4? Yes.

"I'm supposed to believe that?" I frowned.

"Who are you?"

"Laura." I answered simply; I guess she deserved to know my name.

"I could show you?" Bella asked. Oh no! I was actually referring to her as Bella now. I needed sleep. Quick! "Follow me." She rose from my bed and headed towards the closet in the corner of my room. I shrugged and followed, anything to get rid of this crazy girl! She disappeared seconds before me into the darkness, I heard a crash and mumbled apology. There goes my neatly ordered pile of boxes. Then silence.

"Bella?" I asked and took a step forward. My closet wasn't that large I should have been able to hear something. I couldn't even hear her steady breathing. I stepped inside I swung my arms around. There was a brief moment of darkness and then finding the handle of a door, I pushed it open. Light beamed onto me.

"Laura?" Bella's silhouetted appeared, I stepped forward. My eyes darted around the new room desperately I tried to recognise my surroundings.

"See!" Her eyes lit as she indicated around the room, her room. She fumbled into a drawer and placed something in my hand. A passport. Bella Swan's passport.

"Those books," She nodded her head back at were I had just left. "Am I really going to meet Edward Cullen tomorrow?" She asked her eyes alive with the knowledge of the future.

"Um, yes." I moved towards the Calendar on the desk, 17th January 2005. Impossible.

"How old are you?" Bella asked from beside me.

"17," I answered simply. "Pinch me," I demanded. This was so cliché. What was I doing?

"What?" Bella asked.

"Oh for..." I reached forward and hit myself over the head with the nearest book. "Owwww," I recoiled with pain, the results from that test were inconclusive and I almost certainly didn't want to conduct it again. I rubbed my head and frowned. "Tell me something that isn't in the books."

"Umm," Bella paused and nervously glanced downwards, she rubbed her arm before she reached out and pointed to a small blemish just below her elbow. "That's a scar I got from a door when I was 12."

I released a giggle, and pointed to one on my hand, "I got that from a fence when I was 11."

"We make quite the pair," Bella laughed.

"Definately," I smiled and slowly moved back towards the closet. "I need to leave," As much as there was the pull of watching Twilight unveil before my eyes something wasn't right. I'd felt uncomfortable, on edge, ever since I'd entered his room.

"Is there another book?" She asked, "The story didn't seem to finish," her eyes continued to plead with me.

"Yes," I burst, "One more, Breaking Dawn. Before you ask, I haven't had chance to read it yet!" Much to my annoyance.

"Ok, right, that's good?" She asked. "Any idea wh

"Yeah, look I'm off." I walked away, stepping straight into the closet and shutting the door behind me. I fumbled around aimlessly in the dark and then re-opened the door. Bella was standing there, a smile quickly formed on her face.

"You're staying!"

Oh Hale no! A smirk formed on my head as I thought of my group of friend's reactions, if they knew where I was.


	2. Chapter 2 : Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**A big thank you goes out to xxXKISSXxx, Lisa and Mouth for taking the time to review. It is indeed an Ed/OC. **

**For those of you that didn't review, thankyou for taking the time to read this fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It's strange how you dream of certain scenarios yet when they happen you don't know what to do.

"You'll have to stay here. I guess," Bella mumbled.

Bella Swan, genius.

"It's not like I have a choice!" I scoffed. "What will you tell Charlie?" He was a Police Officer; he wouldn't be fooled by a dodgy excuse.

"Foreign exchange student..." she spoke the words slowly, realising it was not the most feasible answer.

"I guess it has potential, needs packing out a little," I decided I needed to befriend Bella and quickly, without her I wouldn't survive in Forks too long. She nodded and settled on the chair next to her desk, I collapsed on her bed.

"A friend, well, you were an exchange student last year, at my school. We made friends; I told you I was moving out to live with Charlie. You offered to join me to help me blend in," she raised her eyebrows exciting consuming her.

"Ok, it's the best we have," I smiled. "Want to check that closet out once more?" I asked nodding my head in the direction of where I had entered the room.

"Sure," so we tried again, both of us this time, but no success.

So there was three things I was absolutely positive.

First, I was stuck in Forks.

Second, I was stuck in Forks and Twilight was about to begin.

Third, I was stuck in Forks, Twilight was about to begin and I would probably see Edward Cullen tomorrow...

"...so if you climb out the window," Bella's newest idea bought me crashing back from daydream of Forks High School tomorrow.

"What?" I leave this girl for 5 seconds and already there is a scenario in her head that could lead to me breaking a limb.

"You need to suddenly arrive and I'll act surprised, you can't just wonder through the house, Charlie will want to know how you got in," Bella explained as though I was the dumb one.

"This is the second floor," my eyes widened with terror, did she think I was a vampire?

"There's a ledge thing, and then a tree," she moved to the window.

"Ok, well if I die..." I began.

"Shh and go, it's the best we have!" Bella was getting annoyed now.

"The best plan we have involves a possible death, this is brilliant," I muttered sarcastically as I approached the window.

"OK. Fine," she unlatched the window and I climbed out, this window was starting a life of abuse, people always climbing in and out, me then Edward, then Jacob then Riley. Madness.

Eventually my feet settled on the ground. I took a deep breath, what on earth was I doing? How did I get into this place? I stopped my thoughts from spiralling out of control and managed to find my way to the front door. I reached forward and gently knocked on the Swan's residence door. Charlie answered.

"Um hello?" He asked frowning at me.

"I'm Laura Ackleton, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr Swan," I explained politely, "Is Bella home?" Yes. Of course she is. Unless she has raced round to the Cullen's already.

"Um. BELLLLLAAAAAAAAAAA. SOMEONE FOR YOU," Charlie remained at the door. Bella peeped her head round.

"Oh my god!" she screeched, launching into a hug. I responded enthusiastically, would this convince Charlie that we'd known each other months rather than minutes?

"What? You? Here?" Bella began stuttering as we stepped apart.

"I thought I'd surprise you!" I smiled, glancing at Charlie, he looked utterly confused. Bless.

"Charlie, Laura was an exchange student, before down in Phoenix, she's from England, we were inseparable for about 6 months. I e-mailed her telling I was coming to live with you and she just turned up, in Forks!" Bella explained.

"I did, just turn up," I added sarcastically.

"You better come in," Charlie stepped aside and I entered the hallway before following Bella into the living room.

"You'll have to stay here, won't she Charlie?" Bella gushed.

"Um for how long?" He frowned.

"A couple of months?" I asked.

"You want to enrol in Forks High?" Charlie asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"You got your passport for ID so that's sorted," Charlie smiled and stepped back, "I'll sort you girls some snacks, have a catch up," he sounded awkward, not sure what to do. He began to slowly back away towards the safety of the kitchen.

I smiled. "That would be brilliant Mr Swan."

"Um, Charlie, please," he nodded and walked away. Charlie sure didn't hover.

"Passport?" Bella hissed. I delved into my bag; I'd been using it as ID the night before to go out.

"Sorted!"

She grinned, "This is amazing, and now let's talk Twilight."

"I'm not sure if I should," I began. "It might cause some kind of wormhole or something, talking about things before they've happened. Anyway you pretty much read the books whilst you were in my house."

"It just sounds too good to be true," Bella clutched the nearest cushion.

"You'll have to wait and see," I smiled.

The next morning Bella was electric, from the dark circles under her eyes it was also obvious that the excitement had prevented her from getting a full nights sleep. I'd got dark circles under my eyes from a night of worry, what was going to happen to me?

"I've got butterflies," Bella whispered as we entered the cafeteria, "This is crazy!"

"Shhhhh," I hissed, nudging her slightly we both stumbled forwards towards out table.

"Who are they?" Bella asked almost instantly as we sat at the table, she winked in my direction. Seemed she wanted to stick to the story. I watched Edward's eyes flicker over in our direction, he focused on Jessica first, then Bella, then me. Amazingly I was still on my chair and not sprawled across the floor. The books did not do his appearance justice, I was only just copying with his presence. Jessica and Bella began their conversation, my eyes kept refocusing on the end of the room where I knew the Cullen's were sat, like a moth to light, I just couldn't keep my gaze away.

For the fourth time my eyes drifted across to the Cullen's table and Edward's dark eyes focused on mine, that was the final time I looked and I hastily returned my gaze to the table and began to eat. There was one thing I was certain. Bella was one lucky girl.

* * *

**Read and review please. **

**In the next chapter things start to divert from the story, if you don't think they have already.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Twilight

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to sage1993, Lisa, xxXKISSXxx, Mouth, cloudNrain, gibrat15, wolfie96 for taking the time to review the first 2 chapters.**

**Also a big thanks to those people who are reading and not reviewing, I hope you are also enjoying the story!**

**This is the most reviews one of my fics has ever got, I'm so pleased right about now. **

**Although I did just do a Belle-esque thing, went into the kitchen bare foot when someone had broken a glass. Hopeless.**

**Anyway enjoy this chapter, a lot happens.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**Laura's POV  
**

When we arrived at Biology I let Bella slip in first, I didn't want this part to change, although I was continually aware that there was a niggling part of me that was hopelessly jealous of Bella. Mr. Banner noticed us both appearing in the corner of the room, my eyes searched the room for only a brief second until they focused on Edward's coal black ones, glaring in...

...my direction. I felt my throat tighten as Mr. Banner signed by of our slips and gave us both a book and fortunately not bothering with introductions. Bella took a step forward presuming the seat next to Edward was for her.

"Ok then Miss Swan please take a seat next to Mr. Frost , Miss Ackleton please take the seat next to Mr Cullen," Mr. Banner swung his spare arm in the direction of Edward. My heart both fluttered and sunk at the same time. It was wrong but it was such an opportunity, I was torn.

I took my allocated seat, focusing completely on the teacher, but extremely conscious that Edward was sitting on the edge of his chair, not able to look at me. Whilst Bella continued to stare in our direction her mouth open.

What was happening? Surely Edward shouldn't be reacting like this to me, I was not his singer. I was not supposed to be here.

I took detailed notes throughout the lesson, occasionally peaking at Edward. His fist clenched, as constricted as my throat. The same thoughts continued to circulate in my mind, this was all wrong, I wasn't his singer, it was Bella. Finally, I pretended to rub my one eye giving me a longer opportunity to glance at him. He was glaring at me, not her, his eyes full of pure hatred and revulsion. I felt the urge to speak, to say something, to try and explain but at that moment, the bell rang loudly, Edward fluidly rose from his seat and quit the room. No-one else has even moved.

I hastily grabbed my things, my eyes now focusing on Bella who looked close to tears. "Bella!" I yelped throwing my paper into my bag, I stumbled forward bumping into the tables in my hast to follow her out of the room. "Bella, please!" I tried again before I got to corridor, only to be knocked sideways by a hurrying student. I fell to the floor, my bag falling off my shoulder. I immediately checked my elbows which had taken the full force of the fall for blood. I didn't want to the New Moon birthday scene happening on top of everything.

"I'm so sorry," an angelic voice echoed to me, over the roar of student voices. I looked upward. It was Alice Cullen who'd knocked me over.

"No problem," I stood up and pulled my bag onto my shoulder.

"Laura Ackleton, right? One of the new girls?" She asked, not making any visible attempt to move on.

"Yep," I nodded my head, "That's me."

"How are you finding Forks?" She asked, I glanced up to the end of the corridor, facing down towards us was Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, this conversation had clearly been planned and Edward was nowhere to be seen.

"There's definitely a lack of sun, which is good," I answered, I was trying to hint that I knew what they were, but also answer honestly. "I'm not the sunbathing kind." I explained.

"You're from England?"

"Do I even need to answer that, surely my accent reveals all," I smirked, pointing to my own mouth. Alice laughed a noise that I had never heard before, such perfect laughter.

"How was your journey? Quite a big move, like a door opening to a completely new place for you," Alice asked. A door? Had she had a vision about a door? The door from my bedroom to Bella's that had led me to this fictional place.

"My journey was fine, although I lost all of my luggage, so I'm going to have to start borrowing Bella's clothes," I saw Alice visibly grimace at that. "It was definitely like a door suddenly opened for me, revealing a whole new world, I intend to enjoy every minute of it, before I have to go back."

"How long will that be?" Alice asked.

"A few months," I answered. Alice's eyes appeared to glaze over a little, a vision? It was so subtle; I decided to talk over it. "Unless something keeps me here?" Alice was back with me, her perfect features now forming a slight frown.

"Of course, it was nice to talk to you Laura," Alice appeared to be about to make her exit.

"No problem, have you spoken to the other new girl, Bella?" I asked.

"Um. No, not yet," Alice took a step backwards towards her siblings and Jasper.

"Well, you should, bye," I squeaked.

"Bye Laura," Alice skipped with complete grace down the corridor.

That night I lay on the sofa, much to Charlie's annoyance, but I was insistent that I wasn't going to prevent Edward from watching Bella sleep; I could at least leave one thing alone. I mean if I look at today, I'd stuffed up the Biology scene, spoken to Alice Cullen and potentially managed to isolate myself by stealing Bella's life. Please can I go back home now?

For the next few days both Bella and I would watch to see whether Edward would appear. He didn't, that part of the story would remain the same. Only Alice would acknowledge us, giving me a brief smile, every time that happened I watched Jasper suffocate under the hatred and jealously which Bella was probably exuding. With every day that passed I felt Bella get more and more agitated, it was Monday morning when the plot was supposed to progress even further.

After a surprisingly smooth English lesson we headed to the Cafeteria, both of us were on edge, wondering whether anything else would change. As soon as we entered we noticed the 5 people at the table. Edward was here. I let Bella glance at Edward, let Jessica comment, let Edward look in Bella's direction. I didn't interrupt; I just sat there eating, quiet for the whole thing. If I was going to live in Forks, maybe I would have to do it unnoticed, constantly under the radar. I wasn't supposed to be here. Every sentence I speak, every move I make could destroy the plot.

When we arrived at Biology, I moved towards my seat giving Bella an apologetic shrug, she simply nodded her head and gave a small smile, was all forgiven after Edward's glance at her in the Cafeteria? I sat down and retrieving my folder from my bag, I was interrupted by a quiet voice from beside me.

"Hello," Edward said. I looked up the image of perfection beside me, "My name is Edward Cullen," I KNOW! "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Laura Ackleton." Please can you say that again? Ok, I needed to calm down, I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"That's me," his laughter was so soft and enticing.

"The whole town was waiting for Bella to arrive, you, however, were a surprise." I felt myself blushing as Mr. Banner entered the room and began the lesson.

"I was," I whispered.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. Here goes the small talk.

"I don't mind the cold," I answered the complete opposite to Bella but was also answering honestly.

"Is that the reason you came to Forks?" Edward asked again hypnotising me with his musical laughter.

"Nah," I joked.

"Out of curiosity why did you come here?" Almost like he was demanding an explanation, probably wanted to know why I was hogging a seat that Bella could have had.

"It's… complicated."

"I think I can keep up," he really did want an answer.

"I was an exchange student in Phoenix, I became good friends with Bella," I saw Edward glance at her over my shoulder. Yes! That's it, you like her don't you? "When I went back home we continued to e-mail each other and when she said she was moving up to Forks to live with her dad, I thought I'd come alone to help her settle in."

"You sound unhappy about it?"

"I think that perhaps I should have stayed at home, I feel like I'm getting in the way, stopping Bella from bonding with people," I explained.

"Her father?"

"Not just her father," I answered.

The lesson continued quietly with no more words exchanged although I was aware that Edward kept glancing in my direction. Finally when the bell range Edward raced out of the classroom with the same grace as when Alice had left me.

"Laura?" Bella asked appearing at my side.

"I'd rather not talk about it," I frowned, "I'm really sorry Bella; trust me tomorrow you'll be the one he's giving all the attention to."

"I hope so," Bella whispered.

It was the day of the truck incident. It had snowed. I saw Bella panicking as we approached the truck, we both noticed snow chains, the look we gave each other showed we were both fighting back some emotion.

"I think I'll try to cook for Charlie tonight, as a thank you," I explained to Bella, she nodded. "Do you want me to drive?"

"Ok," Bella nodded and settled inside the cab, I started the engine and heard it roar into life, "Today's the day isn't it?" Bella asked.

"Yes, you will almost get hit by a truck," I explained as she giggled like a fan girl beside me.

I drove quite smoothly towards school and pulled the parked the car. Bella stepped out and instantly moved to the place where it would happen.

We were only chatting for a brief moment, I was checking the contents of my bag to find out whether I'd bought the right amount of things for the subjects we had today.

We heard the high-pitched screech of Tyler's van, except it was no-where near us, no-one got hurt, Edward didn't rush to save anyone. Tyler regained control of his van and parked it without any further problems. I looked across at Bella, her eyes met mine, her mouth was still partly ajar.

"What just happened?" Bella asked.

"Nothing," I whispered, then it struck me, I had drove and parked the car. I had inadvertently parked it in the wrong place, the accident had been avoided. I'd once again ruined Bella's moment.

"Bella?" I asked, but she was already gone, marching across the ice ridden parking lot towards the entrance. I followed, throwing my bag over my shoulder I began to slip and slide as I attempted to reach her. "Bella? I yelled this time, she continued to ignore me, I raced up the steps, not noticing the extra thick layer of ice. My balance was wrong, everything happened too quickly. Bella heard my yelp and turned to face me, her arms reaching out to try and grab me, I stumbled my head falling backwards, waiting for the painful impact of my body hitting the cold concrete floor.

When the impact came it wasn't half as painful as I expected it to be, I fell into something cold and something solid, but it didn't feel like the floor.

I heard Edwards panicking voice in my ear.

"Laura? Laura? Are you ok?" Just before he turned me around to face him, I caught one last glance of Bella, shuffling unnoticed inside, her eyes filling with tears as a crowd began to form.

"I'm fine." Bella wasn't.

* * *

**There we go, things are continuing to go wrong and pretty soon the Cullen's become aware that something about Laura is not quite right.**

**So what do you guys think?**

**Reviewing makes the next chapter get here quicker.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 : Twilight

**Thank you for your amazing reviews on the story. It really does encourage me and makes sure that I spend much logner checking everything through. Now I know that so far this has pretty much followed the plot of Twilight, well things will start to change pretty soon. You'll have to wait and see what dilemmas and problems I have created, Laura and Edward will not get an easy story. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Laura's POV**

Hospitalsin England always make me feel worse than I actually should. It's the same here, particularly since I'm sitting beside Edward waiting for Carlisle to check that I'm not hurt. I glance out the window trying to calm my nerves, the weather is a mixture, the clouds forming a blanket protecting Forks from the sun, yet today is not particularly cold. A sudden shift in the temperature brings me back to the room, Edward has placed a gentle yet cold hand on my shoulder, probably checking I hadn't gone into shock, or wondering what I was thinking about.

"Edward this is completely unnecessary, I'm fine!" I insisted through gritted teeth as a nurse disappeared to find Dr. Cullen. Why did he insist on bringing me here? I needed to find Bella, I needed to explain, to stop this from getting worse.

"I think you caught you head on the floor, before I got to you," Edward insisted.

"You got over to me pretty fast, particularly considering you were so far away," I remarked, watching Edward's expression change.

"I was right at the bottom of the stairs Laura," Edward lied.

"No you weren't," I replied.

"Laura!" Edward warned.

"Edward, I know everything about you, your family and Bella," I explained, revealing everything at once, I needed to get this over with, get the plot back to normal and get home.

"There's nothing to know," Edward responded calmly.

"I know that Bella's blood sings to you, I know that you can read minds, I know that you and your family are..." I paused as a face appeared in the doorway. Charlie Swan.

"Laura," Charlie strode across the room, "Bella rung me at work from school, she told me what happened, are you ok?"

"She keeps saying she's fine, although I think she might have hit her head," Edward explained before I could answer Charlie myself.

"Edward managed to get to me before I hit the floor," I told Charlie who patted Edward gently on the back in thanks.

"Edward, Miss Ackleton, Chief Swan," Carlisle announced his presence and began to check my vitals.

"There's really no need for this, Edward quickly intervened to prevent any blood from being spilled," I glanced across at Edward, there was clearly a hint in my words but his eyes were watching Carlisle.

"Two clumsy teens in my house," Charlie joked to himself. He was right to be scared, two clumsy teenagers and a coven of vampires living nearby, not the best combination.

"I'll be fine now Charlie, you can go back to work," I insisted.

"What do you think Dr. Cullen?" Charlie asked.

"She should be fine, her vitals are normal, only her pulse is racing which is only natural considering what happened," Dr. Cullen gave me a brief smile before his gaze returned it, Charlie gave his goodbyes and quickly left the room.

"I meant what I was saying before Edward," I explained jumping down carefully from the bed, seeing Edward cringe as I did. Did he honestly think I was that clumsy?

"I don't understand," Edward shook his head, Carlisle looked on confused.

"I know your family's secret and I have one of my own," I spoke to Carlisle.

"Go on," Carlisle spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"I'm not from this world, in my world, you and your family Dr. Cullen are fictional characters, this world is fiction," I explained, raking my hands through my hair, they needed to understand this, but I wasn't explaining it right. "There's a novel series of four books, , it's all about Bella and Edward falling in love..."

"Bella Swan?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Charlie's daughter and your son," I answered.

"How did you get here then?"

"I came home from work and I found Bella reading the Twilight series, the books you're in. She told me she'd gone through her closet to my room, she showed me and I ended up in her room and now I can't get back," I explained in a hurry, I wanted a response from Edward who was merely standing there, statuesque, no breathing, no facial expressions.

"So, like a parallel universe?" Carlisle asked.

"Something like that," I whispered my eyes once again flickering to Edward.

"Edward," Carlisle whispered. Edward nodded; he must have read Carlisle's thoughts.

"Laura, Edward is going to drive you home, then my family will discuss what you've told us, perhaps you would like to visit us one of the evenings this week?" Carlisle asked.

"I would like that very much," I answered, smiling at Carlisle who waved goodbye. I followed Edward who seemed to hurry towards the Volvo. "Edward? Edward?" He was responding to anything, this sudden shift in his temperament after my revelation was incredibly unerving. He politely held the car door open for me, his face betraying no thoughts, no emotions. "Please Edward, what's wrong?"

"You said everything, everything except one detail, one detail that's makes this conversation exponentially more dangerous than it would be with Mike Newton," Edward whispered his eyes gazing up to the sky.

"You mean..."

"What I am! Why don't you just say it..."

"Out loud?" I whispered, his eyes focused on mine for several brief seconds, I saw his gaze soften. "Vampire." For a moment there were several minutes of silence between the two of us. My thoughts were tumultuous, this was all wrong; this should be Bella, not me. Why did I continue to alter things? Why didn't I just shut my stupid mouth?

"You're so difficult to read," Edward whispered in my ear, his hand reaching forward and gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I was covered in goose bumps, this situation was too intimate, so I moved out of his way and settled in the passenger seat, Edward moved round to the driver's seat and pulled the car out of the Hospital parking lot.

"I was thinking how this should be Bella and not me," I finally decide to let Edward in on my thoughts, as I spoke the words I saw Edward's hand grip the steering wheel tighter. "Can you promise me something Edward?" I asked as I saw Charlie's house appear, "Ask Bella to eat dinner with you tomorrow, in the cafeteria. You have to give her a chance. It is only right, I should not stop the plot from following the path it should. It should be you and Bella, there is no Laura in the Twilight Saga"

"I will ask her," Edward answered as the car pulled to halt, I reached to leave but Edward spoke again, "I think you deserve to know that's it's your blood that sings to me, not Bella's." My eyes widened, my heart rate picked up pace. That was wrong. I quickly swung legs out of the car, taking care not to hit my head or something stupid I left him.

Later that evening when Charlie came home he told me that he'd found two suitcases of clothes outside the house, with my name tag on. As soon as I yanked them open I began looking at the labels, I instantly understood that these were a gift from Alice. I lied to Charlie and lied to Bella, although I think she had an idea where they'd come from.

That night as I lay on the sofa, I tossed and turned, never getting any closer to sleep. Sleep was like the treasure and I had no way of finding it, stumbling through the same forest of thoughts with no map to guide my way. I'd enjoyed every moment around Edward, his presence made my heart race; his touch electic, our conversations captivating, I'd never reacted like this around anyone. I think I'd made Carlisle and Edward understand my scenario but I couldn't get any closer to any of them, I didn't belong with him, I didn't belong here.

Although another thought was also becoming more dominant, I'd pushed Edward towards Bella, it needed to happen I understood that, they were destined to be together. Yet part of me which was continually getting stronger made me I feel like I was mourning something? Surely there could never be anything between Edward and I?

One final thought drifted through my mind, why did my blood sing to him? That was different to the plot, almost an independant detail.

**The following day**

When I entered the cafeteria Jessica, Angela, Bella and I settled at our usual table. "Why is Edward sitting alone today?" Jessica asked, causing Bella to glance upwards although Jessica's question was directed at me, I simply shrugged.

"Maybe the Cullen's had a disagreement, in England my brother is forever arguing with me," I answered. I think Jessica was surprised with my response, it was the first time I had ever spoken about my home life.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you!" That part was directed at Bella. "Does he mean you?" I heard Jessica's astonished voice ask. I heard Bella mutter a response and then felt the table shift slightly as she moved to go and sit by him. "Well to be honest I'm surprised Laura," Jessica addressed me.

"You are?" I asked.

"I thought Edward had the hots for you, not sure why, just an inkling I had," Jessica explained.

"Oh right," I rubbed the back of my neck, looking across at Edward and Bella, Edward was speaking.

"Yeah," Jessica laughed and my self esteem fell through the floor, the rest of lunch passed in silence until Angela dragged me to Biology.

Biology was predictable, Bella felt nauseas. Bella went to the nurse. Bella ditched Gym and headed home with Edward.

Everything was back on track, surely I should be happy.

**Later**

I returned home, I could hear Bella humming around the kitchen preparing some food. Someone was happy. I trudged upstairs and yanked open the closet door, I settled in the corner and let the tears fall freely down my face, released the emotions which had developed since I'd been in Forks. I was destroying the story and missing my family. I had no idea how long I was there. Nothing distracted me until I heard heavy foot falls outside. I sat up and pullen open the door, I was annoyingly still in Forks.

"Laura?" Charlie's voice asked, as he pushed his head round the door, concern dominated his face as he took in my tear stained face. "Alice Cullen is downstairs, she's asking for you," Charlie explained.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5 : Twilight

**I am definately going to concentrate more on this story in the future, partly because it has more dedicated readers who have left me some wonderful reviews, which I thank you all so much for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5  
**

"Alice! What do you want?" I asked as she dragged me outside.

"To ask what you think you are doing?" she demanded and I found her presence quite intimidating considering she was several inches shorter than me.

"I don't understand?"

"Edward and Bella?"

"They're meant to be together!" I insisted.

"How can you think that? Jasper's monitored both of your feelings."

"Edward and Bella, not Edward and Laura," I explained, I looked away, saying that sentence it felt like my heart was protesting, I almost couldn't breathe. How could someone who wasn't meant for me make my heart ache in such a way?

"Well that's strange considering in the future all I can see is you! Lots and lots of you!" She placed her hands on her hips, her eyes narrowed. I had definately annoyed Edward's sister.

"Then look again, because that's going to change," I desperately tried to get my point across, none of this was truly real, I was in Twilight and Edward wanted me.

"I've seen Edward smile when I get a vision about you and him, he loves seeing it and he loves you!" I let her words flow through my mind, my heart soaring as I it agreed with her. My thoughts however had a different idea.

"No Alice! You need to understand this, I don't belong here! I don't belong with Edward."

"What if you're like the understudy, a brilliant understudy and that's who the chemistry happens to be with and the show must always go on," Alice's voice almost convinced me. I could see what she was doing, she was trying her best to understand my situation. She was relating everything to how I was thinking, that this was a book and that I was not one of the characters.

"There shouldn't be an understudy when the main girl is waiting in the wings!" I nodded towards the window where Bella was perched, "It's cruel. I can't spoil her happy ending."

"It won't be happy because Edward loves you." The last few words of her sentence drifted around in my head, I restrained a smile which could easily have formed on my face.

"He can learn to love Bella," I whispered

"Come home with me," Alice reached for my hand, "You need to spend time with him!"

I didn't try to resist, Alice was far too strong. Or maybe I wanted to spend the evening with Edward, who knew, but I found myself in her car speeding towards the Cullen household.

**...**

"Alice?" Edward frowned glancing between Alice and I.

"Hello Edward," I gave him a shy smile.

"This is the point where I leave," Alice giggled and glided out of the room.

"Please carry on," I nodded towards the piano.

"I-" Edward was about to protest.

"Forget I'm here," I gave a small smile before settling on a nearby chair. I watched as his hands flew across the keys, music spread across the house and a smile across my face.

"Do you enjoy music?" Edward asked, gaining my attention when the music stopped.

"I enjoy listening to it, but I don't play," I glanced across at him, trying to ignore the thoughts that were demanding why I was so insistent that he had to like Bella.

"Would you like your first lesson?" He asked almost teasingly.

"I wouldn't trust myself," I looked at his expensive piano, imagining how much it would of cost.

"I doubt you could break something which I have been playing for years," Edward chuckled.

"You probably have a point," I laughed at my own stupidity, as if I could break a vampire resistant piano.

"So you'll learn?" Edward asked with determination evident in his voice.

"I'll try to learn," I sighed and placed myself next to him.

It was embarrassing, Edward was calm and collected in comparison to I, who was fumbling and hopeless. Every time he instructed me to do something, I'd forgotten in minutes. I'd barely managed to play one coherent tune. Who knew how much time had passed, but I was beginning to get annoyed with myself and needed a break.

"Don't give up. You're not doing that badly," Edward said as I stretched slightly and began to walk round the room, I raised my eyebrows at his comment.

"You don't need to lie to me," I laughed, "I'm atrocious!"

"Ok you are," he laughed along with me, "Practise makes perfect though."

"I blame the teacher," I through a cushion from a nearby settee at him, he caught it with ease.

"You do?" He placed the cushion aside and then produced a beautiful and slightly cheeky smlie, "What have I done?"

"Distracting me," I muttered, "I could learn with anyone else!"

"I bet you could; besides it's you that is distracting me from giving a proper lesson!"

"I doubt that!" We paused neither of us moving, "Edward?"

"Yes Laura," a shiver ran down my spine. I was about to spoil this moment.

"Bella is going to go to Port Angeles where she's going to get into some trouble. I think it would be best if you followed her that night," I explained.

"Of course," he answered his eyes now gazing at a different point of the room.

"You promise?"

"Laura I would do anything for you."

"Edward," I groaned.

"I don't care about the story, you need to know that's it is you who I care for," Edward left the piano and took a step towards me.

"It's my blood who sings to you," I added for him.

"Which does make this incredibly difficult."

"I trust you, you're not a monster," the words left my mind without thinking.

"You do?"

"You never hurt Bella in the story, you'll be no different with me, I guess," I explained myself.

"You're sure you trust me?"

"Yes," I breathed and he took another step closer, he was about to kiss me, any minute now. The story would be completely destroyed! Before I could make any excuse to get out of here the door beside us swung open.

"Time to take you home!" Alice sang, grabbing my hand, giving us no time for goodbyes I saw Alice's face was in a permanent grin. The past few hours had been magical, it reinforced everything. I loved every minute I had in Edward's presence because I loved him and was there the slightest possibility that he returned those feelings.

* * *

**What do you think? **

**So far Laura has had an easy ride in the Twilight world. That will change and her life will be a risk more than once!**


	6. Chapter 6 : Twilight

**Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapter. There is some Jacob in this chapter for the Team Jacob fans out there but not to worry Edward is back in the chapter after this one. **

**Feel free to review with any ideas or theories you have about the plot and which direction you think it is going to go in. I have taken these into account with previous stories so you never know.**

**Anyway that's enough from me. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the plot or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The dull light of the school corridor causes my attention to drift slightly and I have almost forgotten which period I have next. **  
**

"Um hi Laura!" A voice interrupted my staring in the hallway.

"Oh," I frowned, I didn't recognise this boy.

"The names Tim," he grinned at me. He didn't seem even slightly upset by the fact that he had to tell me his name. I guess I should really start to pay more attention to this place and the people in it, since it doesn't seem I'm going to be home any time soon.

"Oh hi Tim, yeah I recognise you," I lied, why was this boy interrupting my pointless daydreaming.

"You do!"

"Of course, seen you around a few times," I nodded, he was obviously convinced, I was getting good at this lying thing.

"Right, well I was wondering about the Girl's Choice dance, whether you had decided who you were going with?" At that precise moment Edward decided to walk into my vision and my brain stopped working. "Laura?"

"Oh right, err, Tim. Look. I'm not going. Dances are not for me, the whole dressing up and make up thing, it's not my scene. I mean I like to look nice and everything but it seems like a whole load of hassle, and it's not like we're graduating, so I can't really see the fuss," I explained in a ramble as Edward began to smirk.

"Oh, ok," he looked desperately disappointed. My excuse had not been the smoothest one, perhaps he'd taken offence.

"I'm really sorry Tim, I'm sure someone will ask you soon!" I grinned and he managed a smile back at me, he really was an attractive boy, I should have been flattered. I hope he hadn't turned someone down to wait for me. "Has someone already asked you?"

"Oh yeah Clarissa," He nodded down the corridor to a red haired girl who was staring in our direction. Very subtle. She must definitely like him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing yet," he mumbled.

"You should go with her! She seems nice," if not a little possessive, she was now glaring at me. If looks could kill. What was going on? Why were boys asking me out? I'm not supposed to be here! It was a boy that wasn't even mentioned in the book, mentally I was beginning to question everything, partly because everything was becoming so different to the book.

...

"Laura! Laura!" Charlie's voice echoed upstairs. I was currently lain down on Bella's bed staring at the closet. It had become my regular hobby, but only when there aren't people around. It appeared Charlie had just got home, time for me to move.

"What's up Charlie?" I shouted downstairs, I really didn't feel like moving. All this being part of Twilight business was really quite tiring. The house had been empty until Charlie had got home as Bella had gone to Port Angeles and as far as I was aware Edward had followed her. So there had been no-one around to interrupt my try and get home through the closet moment. The only possible threat was that Alice might turn up and abduct me again, but she hadn't.

"We have visitors," his voice shouted back up to me. "I need to introduce you to people!"

"Give me a sec,'" I yelped jumping off the bed and checking what I was wearing, I looked smart to meet new people, I hadn't bothered to change since school had finished for the day. So I eagerly bounded down the stairs at a speed which I was impressed with, it was quick for a human. I jumped off the last step and into two strong arms.

"Woah, someone's pleased to see us," a voice joked and I lifted my eyes to meet Jacob Black.

"Jacob," I blurted.

"Um, yeah, "He looked confused; I obviously shouldn't have known his name.

"Looks like I don't have to introduce you," Charlie laughed, "You didn't say you'd already met, come one in Billy." He turned around and Billy gave me a brief smile before following Charlie.

"We haven't met," Jacob glanced across at me.

"Oh! Bella mentioned you! When I got here she gave me a brief explanation of everyone she knew in the area, you were one of them. One of the first few she mentioned actually," I lied quickly and gave him a bit of hope at the end. That way he wasn't liable to question me at all.

"I was?" Jacob asked, his eyes lighting up at the thought that Bella had nearly thought about him first.

"Yeah, of course. I'm Laura by the way," I reached out to shake his hands; he grinned and then followed me through to the kitchen. "Bella's at Port Angeles."

"Oh, ok, how come you're here?" Jacob asked.

"They're shopping for dresses?" I frowned, "Good thanks, I'm not going to dance or ball thing anyway," I reached for the cupboard and set about making us all some food.

"Got no date?" Jacob asked.

"It's girl's choice," I explained, "I chose not to bother."

"Oh right, none of the boys at Forks High good enough?" He asked with a smirk on this face.

"Something like that. Besides I might be heading back to England soon, I just want to have a good time. Not get involved with anyone."

"Oh right," Jacob's face lit up slightly, was that good?

"Yeah," I answered slowly dragging out the letters and placing out a few items of food.

"You cook?" Jacob asked.

"Not particularly well," I pulled a face and Jacob laughed.

"Want some help?" He asked reaching towards the cupboard.

"You cook?" My voice portrayed my shock.

"Not particularly well," Jacob laughed.

"I'm sure we can throw something together," I threw a packet of something random at him.

"Alright then!" Jacob smiled and yanked the packet open.

Eventually to Charlie and Billy's amusement we returned to them with a plate high full of nachos with cheese and chicken. The food was great, the amusing part was that we were both covered in most of the food, a food fight had obviously occurred.

"Who won?" Billy asked as he tucked into the nachos.

"That would be me," I grinned with my achievement.

"She lies," Jake added grabbing some food for himself.

"Ok Jake won the food fight; I won the naming car competition!" I smirked as Billy and Charlie nearly choked.

"You did?"

"She did," Jake was still frowning.

"I could name more cars than him," I laughed, "It was quite easy actually," I stuck my tongue out.

"How did you manage that?" Billy asked desperately.

"I have a brother at home, he's older than me, we've been playing that game since I was about 13," I glanced at Jake.

"You cheated!" He accused.

"Nope, I just knew more than you!" I laughed before heading back to the kitchen, "I'll tidy up, there's a bit of a mess."

"I'll help?" Jake attempted to come and help.

"Nope, you stay there. Charlie I'll tidy up, then I think I'll go for a walk, some cool night air to relax me before bed, I'm knackered," Charlie nodded his mouth full of food as I disappeared from view.

Hanging around with Jake had been fun, I'd missed mucking around with my brother and Jake had kind of filled in for that in the past couple of hours. I packed away the last of the now clean dishes and headed off to get ready to go out. I found a thick jacket and a pair of trainers which Alice had purchased for me and pulled them on. As I stepped outside into the cold I glanced around there was still plenty of light, I'd got ages until I really needed to be home. I started walking, my mind drifting to Bella and Edward and the kind of night they were having. I presumed that by now they had probably settled down and Bella was having something to eat. Before I knew it my walk had taken past a few trees.

"Ohh what do we have here?" a male voice was audible over the gentle rhythm of the rain which had just started.

"What you on about Clive?" this voice was thicker and clearly affected by alcohol. I kept my head down and turned around, swiftly walking back from where I had come.

"Oh come on," the voice was teasing me and it was clear that the two men were keeping up with my pace. My heart now joined in, there were four noises. My heart pounding away about to leap out of my chest. The sound of the rain dripping onto the leaves of the trees above. The sound of my feet quickly trying to take me away from danger and back to Charlie. Then the final noise the sound of multiple sets of feet following me through the trees. I delved into my pocket for my phone, but this movement merely slowed me down. Then I felt it. The pull on the back of my coat, I was span around to face not two but three men. I looked at the rain sodden screen of my phone and tried to plug in a number.

"See we were camping just now. Quite boring actually. Until you arrived," his face was close to mine now. My fingers were slipping on the wet keys of my phone and I was pressing all the wrong buttons.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter 6 of Travelling through Twilight and Laura seems to have nearly destroyed the plot completely. What would you do if you were her?**


	7. Chapter 7 : Twilight

**So here is chapter 7. I know I have taken quite some time to write it but...**

**...it is possibly the longest chapter I have written on . **

**A massive thanks to: xXAngelxFaeriesXx****, Mouth, Sandow45, Lisa and ****Izzie Stevens mini**** for taking the time to review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight Saga.**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

I sometimes wonder what plan life has for us, because one thing's for certain when I was reading the Twilight Saga on those winter nights, I was warm and protected. Now, I'm actually in the Saga and fearing for my safety. The rain and wind are battering my hair around. My vision obscured partly through fear and partly due to the rain.

"You've been drinking!" I accused as one of the stranger's breath reached my nose. A retching sensation started deep in my stomach.

"We've got an intelligent one here!" One of them joked.

"So then, you going to tell us your name?" The third quieter man asked.

"Laura," I stuttered. This was all so wrong, I'd sent Edward to Bella. This was supposed to happen to Bella and she was supposed to get saved. Was Bella going to be safe tonight? Surely this couldn't actually happen to both of us. Another of the men began to step forward, his face wasn't clean shaven, it had a layer of stubble. The simple details like this were keeping my from collapsing there and then.

"Why were you walking n weather like this ?" he asked, it was a simple question, yet I had no real answer. Why had I done something so stupid? Sending Edward to Bella and then putting myself in such danger. Just like in films, it was one of those moments where you were screaming at the main character. Don't go in the scary place, go home and ring the police or something.

"Laura?" Another voice came from further away among the trees. Three figures stepped into view.

"Emmett?" The larger figure was easier to guess; as the others came closer I recognised them too. "Jasper? Carlisle?" I noticed the drunken men started to get nervous. "I got lost," I took a step closer to Emmett, "Came off the path, wondered when you'd find me!" I walked towards them now; I knew the men would leave. "Let's go home guys!"

"Were they causing you trouble?" Carlisle asked, his beautiful face dominated by worry.

"Nope, just giving me directions," I lied. "Come on guys," I began to walk in a random direction. Jasper began to direct me as I slipped and slid on the rain trodden ground, finally the Cullen house appeared between some trees.

"Edwards home," Carlisle explained. The door swung open and the remaining Cullens fled towards me.

"You're ok!" Esme and Alice both exclaimed sighing with relief. "My visions were so close," Alice continued, "I thought for a moment they were too late!"

"Laura," Edward looked down at me, his eyes painful.

"Come on inside," Esme muttered, ushering his family inside. Edward and I also turned and followed them; I imagine he didn't want me in the rain. When I finally looked at him again his eyes were still frantic and painful.

"Nothing happened to Bella, I followed her all evening. Nothing! Then I get an urgent call from Alice and you're in danger!" This was angry Edward, terrifying yet strangely endearing. Another part of me was also unnerved that someone was this distraught about the idea of me being hurt.

"Edward..." I leant forward and tried to get his attention. "Listen!"

"No Laura. You listen!" He turned to face me. "Tonight you intervened and it made things worse. Bella didn't need me but you did. So will you just stop fighting this!"

"Tonight wasn't supposed to happen like this" I was whispering to myself, Edward was clearly not paying attention.

"You need to realise that the plot is changing!" Edward insisted. "You're not in control anymore, things aren't going to happen how you think!"

"I'm sorry Edward," as I spoke these words I felt tears rush to my eyes, embarrassed I turned around and hastily try to wipe them away. I had no idea what was wrong with me but recently tears seemed to appear all too easily.

"Tonight kind of proved to me that it is me who..." I couldn't continue, I felt a tear drip slowly down my cheek.

"I know," Edward was again in front of my, his eyes focusing on mine he brushed a piece of hair from my face and gently pressed his lips against mine. Kissing Edward as like nothing I'd ever experienced, every nerve and fibre of my body was raging with a silent fire, I never wanted it to end.

"Where does this leave us?" I asked when our lips finally separated, mine were still tingling.

"You're part of my life now, no fighting this. I love you Laura," Edward whispered the words and my heart began to soar. I'd dreamt of this moment, finding someone who felt this way about me. "You mean too much to me. So tell me what else do I need to save you from in the future?" he asked this and his voice had a hint of sarcasm yet also knowing.

"There's three vampires, the ones Alice has possibly already seen. In the books they found Bella when she watched you play baseball and the one male James, he tracked Bella. It ends in a Ballet studio, you tear him to pieces, but Bella got bit. You managed to get rid of the venom out of her blood," I revealed and watched Edward as he began to think.

"They are in the area, I'll warn the others that there is no playing baseball, at least for the foreseeable future," Edward explained.

"What if..." I felt bad for thinking this, let alone letting Edward know. "What if Bella goes looking for them?"

"I'll be watching you to ensure they don't get close, I'll keep an eye on Bella too," Edward reassured me, gently stroking the side of my face, his topaz eyes hypnotic. I couldn't help but relax about everything when he was nearby.

...

Bella had already gone to her room when I got home so I hadn't had chance to ask or talk about anything. Charlie was still around and I had to explain to him that I'd spent the evening at Alice's and that I was perfectly fine. A complete lie but somehow he believed me.

Once Charlie had disappeared upstairs muttering things about me using my mobile phone more often to let him know where I was and when I was going to, I curled up on the sofa. I was left stressing for the entire night, I knew the three nomads were in the area and this simply destroyed any chance of sleep I might get. Every tap at the window, every groan of a floorboard, my heart was racing. At one point I was paranoid that there was definitely someone hovering around, I sat there feet and legs pressed against my chest.

"Laura," his angelic voice whispered across the room to me and instantly I felt calmer.

"Edward," his hand found mine and I felt the sofa shift slightly as he sat next me.

"You're not asleep?"

"I can't, I don't feel safe. Knowing that..." he reached forward and his finger pressed against my lips to stop me from talking.

"Don't say their names in case they are nearby," his topaz eyes the only source of warmth in the room, watching them kept me calm, it kept my heart beat steady.

"Try and relax," he whispered.

"What will happen tomorrow?" I asked leaning backwards on the sofa.

"I'm going to arrive in the morning and drive you to school," Edward revealed and I lurched forward.

"No. No. No, Edward. You can't," I stuttered at the horror of how Bella would react if Edward suddenly appeared tomorrow.

"I've got to Laura. I need to keep you close," Edward answered. He was definitely not about to change his mind.

"Give me a chance to talk to Bella in the morning. I need to explain everything. I've destroyed her life,"

"You've given me a reason for my existence," Edward pressed his lips against my forehead and I found myself drifting to sleep. I had an inkling that Jasper may have been nearby and to thank for my sudden tiredness.

* * *

**How do you think Bella will react? What will the response at school be like? **


	8. Chapter 8 : Twilight

**A massive thanks to capadell, vickybabe101112, AntiBellaFront, Lisa and Mouth for taking the time to review my last chapter and also previous chapters. **

**I tried to get this one written a bit quicker than the last. I know how cruel it is to be left waiting. It is another 1,500 word chapter you'll be glad to know.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't the Twilight Saga**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Good morning Laura, you're awake early," Charlie was hunched over the cooker.

"Is Bella up yet?" I asked, I might as well tell her first thing in the morning than leaving it any longer.

"No not yet," Charlie answered. "Where did you end up last night? I meant to ask you,"

"Oh err..."

"I don't mean to pry, it's just I'm your guardian here,"

"I ended up meeting Alice Cullen, I stayed at her house for a short while," I smiled.

"No problem. Just let me know next time,"

"Right, no problem Charlie," I grabbed a piece of toast that Charlie had left on the side and headed back through the lounge. As I ascended the stairs I aimlessly began chewing on the toast, I wasn't hungry my stomach was full of butterflies and my heart was racing. Today was going to be difficult to get through.

"Bella?" I gently knocked on her door, part of me still hoping she would be asleep.

"Yep," the buoyancy in her voice destroyed me. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"Um Bella,"

"Oh morning Laura," she was just pulling on a pair of socks. "Did I tell you that I bumped into Edward at Port Angeles?"

"No," Edward had briefly mentioned it to me when he and Alice had dropped me of home.

"Nothing happened like in the books, which was good really. So he had a coffee with me instead," Her eyes were ecstatic.

"Sounds like you had a good time," I sat on the corner of her bed.

"We did. Jessica and Angela got their dresses too!"

"Look, last night I nearly got attacked," I began tugging on the sleeve of my jumper, I couldn't focus on Bella.

"Are you ok?" She was straight down in front of me, her face dominated by concern.

"I was fine; Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper intervened. Nothing happened," Bella was hastily nodding her face beginning to relax a little.

"Did you tell Charlie?"

"No, because afterwards..."I stopped, what was I about to do? This was going to destroy her. I had inadvertently stolen her future. "...because afterwards I spoke to Edward,"

"What did he say?" She was reached for her rucksack, oblivious to the earth shattering news I was about to deliver.

"We kissed," I answered and the words were out there. She was paused hunched over her rucksack. I didn't know whether it was worse that I couldn't see her face or whether I wanted to, just to see how she was taking it. The seconds of awkward silence became desperate minutes. "Bella, please?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything, I'm so sorry! I just can't fight it any longer; we love each other too much!" She made a strange noise that made me suspicious that she was probably crying. "Could you at least look at me?"

"Why? So you can see the hurt you're causing me," she stood up and turning to face me, her eyes were already bloodshot and tears were definitely forming. "Just get out," she whispered, turning around and beginning to throw folders into her bag.

"Please don't be like this," I pleaded. "We can still be friends."

"You read those books," Bella began to walk towards, forcing me in the direction of the doorway, "You saw how great my life became. Well, you've destroyed all that now." I was out the room and slammed the door shut. "It's me he's supposed to propose to," I heard Bella whisper. Was this what I wanted? The three nomads chasing after me, Edward disappearing in New Moon, the fight in Eclipse and Breaking Dawn, I never even got to read that.

The thought that there was a fourth book full of problems that I wasn't aware of was enough to reduce me to tears. I glanced at my watch and realised Edward was probably waiting.

"Everything ok?" Charlie asked I slipped downstairs, "Sounded like an argument."

"It'll blow over," I reassured. "Girl stuff."

"Not over guys?" Charlie was frowning at me.

"Got it in one," I answered. "I think we'll keep a distance from each other for a few days!"

"It probably will soon blow over, Bella is not one to keep grudges," Charlie pulled the door open for me. I grabbed my bag and he followed me out. "What's with the car?" Charlie nodded towards the Silver Volvo.

"Edward promised to drive me to school," I replied.

"Oh, right. Cullen. Isn't he a little old for you?"

"He's 17 too," I answered.

"Of course he is," Charlie spoke without taking his eyes off Edward's car. "Look I'll get you a pepper spray today. Just in case. I'll give it to you tonight and you can keep it in your bag,"

"Um. Thanks! Have a good day," I marched towards the Volvo and Edward was already there holding open the door. "Morning," he swiftly kissed my forehead. I took a quick glance back at Charlie who was frowning in our direction and to the house, where I saw Bella peering from her bedroom window. I hoped Charlie was right about her not holding grudges because Bella's face looked pretty venomous at the moment.

"Her thoughts are torn at the moment," Edward spoke as though he could actually read my mind, "And so are Charlie's."

"Ok," I answered as he began to drive towards school. "Do you think we could forget about it all and have a good day?"

"Sure," He placed his hand over mine and suddenly my mind was blank of everything.

I was glad that Bella did get to school that day even if her face was ghost like, almost like she wasn't actually there. She'd spent most of the day with Angela who I believe was trying to improve Bella's mood. I saw Bella settle in the corner of the Cafeteria a good distance away from me.

"You and Cullen?" Mike asked.

"Yes," I was currently waiting for Edward as we'd spent our last period apart.

"I don't like it," He replied honestly.

"Oh,"

"He looks at you like you're something to eat," Mike replied and Eric raised his eyebrows but also nodded in agreement.

"I don't think I'd mind that too much," I giggled as I watched Edward enter the Cafeteria. Eric and Mike shifted awkwardly at what I'd implied.

"Hey!" I stood up as Edward approached. His lips found mine and room temporarily stopped.

"Alice and Emmet want to have a chat about something and I thought it would be best if you were there for the conversation," Edward revealed once we'd separated, I'd composed myself and settled my heart rate.

"Oh right. You want me to eat with your family," I summarised.

"Yes please," Edward indicated towards where they were sitting.

"Right. Um guys," there was only Eric and Mike back and they were both already facing me. "I'm going to go and eat with the Cullen's, I'll speak to you later!" Mike and Eric muttered some goodbyes and didn't look too bothered.

"What are Alice and Emmett going to talk about?"

"Baseball," Edward raised his eyebrows and suddenly I knew why he wanted me there.

"Laura!" Alice leapt up from the table as we approached. Her response was as though she hadn't seen me in years when it was in fact simply an hour ago.

"Calm!" I laughed as she hugged me.

"That's my job," Jasper spoke to me, which got a smile. Edward's family was getting used to me, except for Rosalie who was currently glaring in my direction.

"I have some fabulous news," Alice gushed as Edward and I settled at the Cafeteria table. "There's going to be a storm tomorrow night!"

"Baseball!" Emmett cheered getting a nervous glance of a table of younger students nearby.

"Laura has something to say about that," Edward spoke from beside me.

"I would advise against playing," I put simply.

"Why?" Alice scrunched up her face, searching the future.

"The three nomads in the area will turn up," I explained. "It will cause a few problems!"

"No Baseball," Emmett repeated.

"Sorry Emmett," Edward clapped him slightly on the back. "On the plus side it might be best if we start tracking these three vampires. Try and stop them causing any trouble. I imagine you'll want to help with that Emmett?" Emmett nodded

"That doesn't sound like a bag idea," Jasper agreed from beside Alice. It was then when I glanced at Rosalie she had been silent for all of this.

"Perhaps is Alice and Rosalie look after Laura whilst we'll gone," Edward added.

"Of course," Alice beamed at me. Oh dear. Did I just become her dress up doll?

* * *

**So there we go. For now Laura and Edward are definately together and I can promise thatyou won't have to wait long for more troubles and for Victoria, Laurent and James to turn up. I think I have a name for the sequel to this as well, how does 'Navigating New Moon' sound? Although I'm getting carried away there are so many more twists, turns and gritty chapters left in this fic first.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 : Twilight

**I am so sorry that this chapter has taken so long. University work dominated my life for a few weeks. However, after reading the chapter I'm kind of pleased with it. I hope you guys will be to.**

**So then a thanks to: Mouth, Lisa, AntiBellaFront, Victoria, oceanluvr and Snickers-fan-FOREVER for taking the time to review.**

**Also a thanks to all those names readers out there who increase my story traffic everytime I add another chapter, thanks guys! =) You're all amazing**!

**Enough talk, now for a disclaimer and chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga and do not write for profit, just fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
**

"I hate you!" Bella shouted.

"Bella..." I pleaded.

"Get in the closet," Bella shouted, as reached into her bag and retracted the pepper spray which Charlie had given her.

"Bella be reasonable," my heart was pounding, Bella was terrifying. There was a serious chance one of us was going to get hurt here.

"You need to go back and everything will be normal," her eyes were wide, the bags underneath indicated how little she had been sleeping.

I nodded, "You're right," I took a deep breath, there was no point in disagreeing with her, from her perspective I had completely ruined her life. I turned and pulled open the closet door open; as soon as I stepped inside I knew I'd made a terrible decision. I heard Bella push the door shut. Then there was a rattle and a bang. I closed my eyes. Several minutes passed where my eyelids nervously flickered until I gained the courage and attempted to open the door.

"Bella?" I asked. "I don't think it's worked, Bella?" There was an overwhelming silence. The door would not open. "Help?" I shouted, reaching for the door handle I tried to rattle the door open. All my efforts were wasted as there was barely any movement. I stopped. What had she done? Where was I? I might be back home in England or was I still in Forks. Or worse still I might be stuck between the two. "Bella, please? Anyone?" There was a thud. "Hello?"

"One minute Laura," It was Edward.

"Edward!" I reached for the door handle again. "I'm in the closet." The door opened a little light streamed on my face as I launched myself at my saviour.

"Laura," his arms wrapped around me and I instantly regretted my decision to throw myself at him, I was going to have bruises in the morning. His skin didn't soften on impact.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Bella decided it was time that I went back home," I took a step backwards.

"What? Why would she do that?"

"So that things could return to normal, I guess,"

"This is normality," Edward growled

"Leave it," I placed my hand on his shoulder and was alarmed how easily my touch calmed him. "For me? If we make a fuss Bella might tell Charlie something, something about how I'm not supposed to be here,"

"I suppose, if that's what you want?"

"It is?"

"Ok, then do one thing for me?"

"Anything," I breathed, I desperately wanted that crooked smile.

"I want to show you somewhere."

I desperately tried to avoid it, but eventually Edward took me to the meadow. The one place that was truly Edward and Bella and now I was destroying that too.

"Do you miss back home?" Edward asked gently stroking the side of my face, his touch instantly distracting me from my inner turmoil.

"I've tried not to ponder on it too much," I answered him honestly. "Although it does worry me,"

"Worries you?"

"Whether what I am doing here affects anything back at home," I replied.

"Sorry to probe you with questions. I just get curious about what you're thinking. It frustrates me a little that your mind is closed,"

"It's understandable. I'm exactly the same," I glanced across at him, my eyes focusing on his topaz ones.

"I'm wandering what I'd have done if you hadn't have entered my world," his words hung there heavy, the atmosphere tense.

"Met Bella, proposed to Bella," I whispered continuing to stare at the sky, the sky blurred temporarily as my eyes watered up with the words I had just spoken.

"Laura," suddenly he grabbed me, pulling me into his arms. "You are the one I have met, you are the one..."

"That you want to marry?" I asked giggling, breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Yes. Eventually..." He whispered and then paused for thought. "How will I ask your father for permission though?"

"Looks like I'll have to test that closet out some more," I answered him slightly sarcastically.

"No!" His eyes were angry. "You have to promise me that you're going to keep away from that closet."

"I promise," I replied desperately not wanting to hurt him anymore.

"I'm also worried though," he confessed. "About these Nomads," his eyes were intense.

"James, the tracker, he is linked to Alice," I confessed, I felt I needed to provide Edward with some more information. "He was the one that wanted to bite her in the Asylum."

"Oh..."

"I wish I could get you a copy of the Twilight books,"

"I don't think I'd feel comfortable reading them," Edward confessed.

"No," I whispered.

"How many were there?" He asked.

"Four. I only read three," I revealed, although I seriously thought I'd already told him all this.

"You mean you don't know how this is all going to end?" Edward asked, his voice was tense.

"I know it was controversial the decisions that the author made in the final book," I answered.

"Laura, this is serious,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's not your fault. I just don't think I could lose you now I've got you. I don't think I could cope," He took a deep breath, which I knew was completely unnecessary for him. "Before you, Laura, my life was like a..."

"...moonless night," I whispered as his face formed a brief frown and then a smile, both expressions as beautiful as the next.

"I need to think of some new lines," he laughed.

"No, I like it. It gives me the upper hand, I'm almost the mind reader," he reached across and gently began toying with strands of my hair. For several seconds there was blissful silence. "I need to be heading back," I explained. "Charlie will start to panic if I'm gone too long."

"I have something in common with him," Edward grinned and helped me to his feet.

"I miss you too,"

"My life would be empty without you," as he spoke those golden words my mind drifted towards New Moon. I wouldn't let it happen, things wouldn't get that far. We could never be apart for that long. Edward wouldn't cope and neither would I. "Now lets get you back to Charlie."

The sky was beginning to darken when Edward pulled his Volvo up outside Charlie's house.

"Charlie's home. I might cook for him tonight," I muse out loud and realised that Edward was smirking.

"Such human thoughts," Edward replied.

"You wanted to know my thoughts. I'm sorry if they're too mundane for you," I stuck my tongue out. "My stomach always comes first," I joked.

"Charlie's seems a little anxious. His thoughts are a little torn. He wants you home, cooking should help to calm him," Edward added as I stepped out of the car.

"See you tomorrow Edward," I turned and he was in front of me, reaching down he wrapped his arms around me as our heads got closer our lips pressed together. With his heavenly scent and the teasingly cold temperature of his lips I was instantly lost. My thoughts incomprehensible, I forgot where I was and who I was until Edward took a step backwards.

"Go and cook for Charlie," his whispered. "See you tomorrow Laura,"

I shook myself togheter and marched towards the house. I yanked open the door and as soon as I shouted my hello to Charlie I knew something was wrong.

"Laura? Bella?" Charlie appeared in the doorway.

"Just me," I smiled placing my school bag on the floor. I heard Edward's Volvo pull away.

"Is Bella not with you?"

"No," I shook my head. Charlie look frantic he marched back into the living room towards the phone. "I haven't seen her for a few hours, why?"

"Laura, I think she's gone," Charlie collapsed on the sofa.

* * *

**Any theories as to what might have happenned to Bella? **


	10. Chapter 10 : Twilight

**Sorry for the wait but the chapter is here now.**

**Time to thank everyone who reviewed:**

**Mouth, Lisa, Sammiepop, cleo4ever44, MusicLover19, Ponyo is awesome, xToadx, eternal386, shyn61, Lovewarorwhatever.**

**I was really surprised how many reviews that chapter got!**

**Disclaimer: I write for fun not profit. I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 10**

**Chapter 9**

"Gone where?" The stupidity of my question made it echo around the room as the atmosphere suddenly frosted over. Charlie was getting paler.

"I know things were bad recently," Charlie whispered.

"It's my fault," I patted him on the back. "I shouldn't have got with Edward," I shook my head, Charlie was in pieces. I had caused all of this.

"Has she taken the truck?"

"Yes," Charlie nodded. "She left a note, saying she was bored and loads of awful things about Forks. The exact things her mother told me."

"Leave it to me," I whispered I stepped back outside the house and ran in the direction of where I thought Bella would be. The field where Cullen's should be playing baseball tonight.

It was a long distance and it wasn't long before my run had become a slow walk, my side was aching and the mud made my steps heavy. "BELLA!" The little air I was managing to intake I was wasting on yelling. Where was she? Why did she insist on doing such ridiculous and dangerous things? Why did I insist on trying to put it right?

Eventually I managed to make it to the clearing; her figure was clearly distinguishable sitting in the middle of the grass. "Bella," she didn't even turn to look at me. Was I too late? With the last final burst of energy I made it to her. A twitch of her eyes made me realise that she was alive. However, that burst of positivity was vanished when I realised she was bleeding. I grabbed a tissue out of my pocket and desperately pressed it against her hand.

"Come on Bella we need to get out of here," I was suddenly conscious that since I'd left the house the temperature had dropped considerably and clouds were forming in the sky. The storm was coming and so were they. "Bella," I shook her shoulders, "This is serious!" I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her reluctantly to her feet. She was dangerously cold and hadn't eaten for most of the day, so she gave little resistance. I finally located the truck near a mud track to our left. "Not much further," I heaved.

There was a crack of thunder and that was when I heard the voice.

"What do we have here?" The voice was as sinister as I knew the man would be, or was that just my imagination.

"Now now James, don't play with your food," Laurent responded. My worst fear was confirmed, they'd found us.

"James, Laurent Victoria," Bella reeled off beside me. Oh great! Suddenly the idiot had energy to identify who was about to kill us.

"Who do we have here?" Victoria asked taking a step forward.

"We were just leaving," I stuttered.

"Laura, Bella!" another voice entered the equation as Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme appeared behind the truck.

"This just gets more interesting," Victoria growled taking a step forward.

"Leave them," Edward ordered launching himself protectively in front of Bella and I. "They're with us."

"Now I'm curious," Laurent spoke.

"Perhaps if you come back with us, the girls can go home," Carlisle responded walking to the front, Jasper was at his side.

Laurent agreed and within seconds Bella and I were back in the truck with Edward driving and Emmett riding in the Jeep behind.

"Why didn't you ring me Laura?" Edward asked, his eyes solely focused on the road.

"I wanted to sort things by myself, for Charlie,"

"You thought wrong," Edward answered.

"Just take us home," I ordered. When we finally arrived outside the house, there was a collection of cars already there. "Looks like Charlie organised a search party," I replied taking a glance at Bella who was anxiously biting her lip.

"Look I'm not going in Laura. I won't be welcome," Edward explained. "Emmett is going to stay nearby. I'm going to head back home to check how the rest are dealing with the nomads. They're going to need me to know what they're thinking; I'm going to send Rosalie down here to be with Emmett."

"Ok," I suddenly felt a bit unnerved by the fact that Edward leaving but I nodded nonetheless. He knew best and Bella was already heading towards the house, I jogged to catch up with her.

"Bella!" Charlie was thundering down the steps and pulled her into a hug. "We were just about to come looking for you!"

"She went for a walk," I explained noticing that half of La Push was standing in the doorway, the reason why Edward wouldn't have been welcome.

"You're home now," Charlie took her inside and I was briefly forgotten, however, realising that there may be a vampire watching I took shelter in the house. Within minutes of getting inside Bella was fidgeting and Charlie realised that she didn't want the attention. "Why don't you go to bed? You look tired and you're very cold," Bella mutely nodded. "Do you want to make her some food to take up?" Charlie asked me. I bit my tongue and also nodded.

"Sure!" I grinned and launched into the kitchen. I hadn't been preparing the food for long when I sensed someone behind me.

"What's the deal with you and Cullen?"

"Edward," I added turning to face Jacob. He mumbled a yes. "We're close," I hinted.

"I guess so since his brother's outside," Jacob indicated towards Emmett who appeared to be talking on his phone.

"So observant Jake," I snapped loading a tray with food for Bella, before turning and walking out of the kitchen. I wasn't in the mood for pointless rivalries. I tiptoed up the stairs taking care not to spill any food and finally reached Bella's door. I knocked. No response. "Bella?" No answer. "Oh..." I kicked open the door and found her room empty. "This girl is going to kill me," I muttered. I discarded the tray and raced to the window and saw the truck pulling away. Without pausing for thought I bounded downstairs and grabbed Charlie's car keys and was in hot pursuit. I knew where she was going this time. A certain ballet studio to wait for a certain vampire to bite her.

* * *

**What has Bella done?**


	11. Chapter 11 : Twilight

**I guess you could say this is my Christmas present to all my lovely readers.**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. **

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I write for fun not profit. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. I always thought when reading Twilight that Bella was stupid for the risks that she took, yet here I am doing pretty much the same. It's so out of character for me, maybe it's being around the immortal so often, it could be what makes you look at life differently. So here I was following Bella, the drive was long but I managed to keep a glimpse of the truck just up ahead. Occasionally she slipped from view and my heart began to beat quicker at the thought of getting lost. Finally, the truck pulled up outside the ballet studio; Bella was reaching into her pocket for her mobile when I finally got to her.

"Bella?" she turned and the shock on her face was clearly evident.

"Laura...what...why are you here?" I was one thing that she hadn't catered into her master plan.

"To stop you from doing something really stupid,"

"You're not going to stop me,"

"You've got to realise that this isn't going to end well!" I was pleading.

"We don't know how it's going to end, remember? You decided not to purchase the last book," she punched out at me, catching the corner of my jaw. Pain rushed to my face as I stumbled backwards.

"Urgh, Bella," I groaned. I snapped my head back up; Bella had dashed inside the ballet studio. I followed. "Bella! James isn't here," I insisted.

"He has to be. Surely he would follow us here!" Bella shouted back at me and I had to agree that we were easy prey, but then again James hadn't read the books.

"I don't think he has," I took a step forward and Bella reached for her pepper spray again.

"We wait!" she insisted.

"How long until Edward gets here?" I asked. We paused, several minutes passed where all I could feel was the ache in my jaw and the pounding pulse of my heart. I was terrified. This final scene could easily alter and one of us could become seriously injured. "Come on Bella," I whined. "We could get killed!"

"No!"

"He's not going to appear," I whined.

"Why did you have to come? You've ruined everything!" She wasn't talking about the ballet studio now, she was talking about how I'd destroyed the plot and taken everything that should have been hers.

"I didn't mean to,"

"Have you ever really tried to stop things? No! Instead you've loved every minute of the attention; I've seen the way you look at him. You never tried to stop him loving you!"

"Bella, I did!"

"No, you never gave him a chance with me," she sobbed.

"I tried..."

"I love him. Yet you have never gave him a chance to love me back," tears were streaming down her face. "Don't you see, if I get bitten now. Things could change, he might see me differently!"

"I don't think it will help," I honestly didn't see how her becoming a vampire would alter Edward's feelings towards her.

"You don't know anything. All I want to do is drastically change the plot of the books," Bella was distraught.

"You are, just by being here. Let's go now!"

"No, James is going to appear soon,"

"I really don't think he will!"

"Am I not?" a voice muttered. "You girls were so easy to trace, why do I get the feeling that you wanted me to find you?" James asked taking a step closer. I looked across at Bella and suddenly she wasn't able to speak. "Well the chase was shorter than I imagined, although fighting Edward will be fantastic, once you've both being killed of course."

"No," I whispered.

"I'm sure it'll be quite the show," James held up the camera and clicked the record button. Instantly I was flung backwards off my feet, I soared through the air and found myself flying across the air. When finally my body reconnected with the floor I was winded, the air gushing from my lungs.

"See I understand how you fit in the equation. Edward loves you and you love him," James was frowning at me now. "But," he glanced at Bella. "How do you fit in?" He took a step closer to her. "Unless you love him, hmmm," James took another step closer to her.

"Bella, run!" I managed to shout. Soon she was flung in my direction, her body connecting with mine I felt a crunch in my leg and it was suddenly filled with mind numbing pain.

"Laura," Bella groaned.

"Smile for the camera," James snarled. He paused, tilting his head from one side to the next. "Now then, who next? Hmm, Shorty," he turned to Bella once more, her eyes widened beside me. "How did you know our names?" he asked. Bella was frozen; terror was clearly evident in her eyes. "You knew all three of our names back there in the field, how?" More silence. "What if I hurt your friend?" James turned to face me, in a flash pain soared through my arm.

"Urgh!" This was too much. A possible broken leg and arm, he had so far taken care not to spill any blood. "Tell him Bella!" I shouted. I saw her glance across at me.

"I-" she paused. "What will he do if he knows?" she asked. In another flash there was more and I saw blood pouring from my arm, I didn't even know how he'd cut me. We hadn't long left; James wouldn't be able to control himself round an open wound for long.

"Please Bella," I rolled over but there was simply more pain. Between the pain and Bella shouting at James I felt something next to my body, a canister of something. The pepper spray. There was one possibility. With a surge of something I can only assume as adrenaline. I grabbed it. Shoving Bella aside I sprayed at James.

"Run," I hissed and once again nudged Bella forward; she finally came to her senses and got to her feet. James was instantly throwing me across the room, this time I connected with a mirror, the shards cutting through my skin. The pain from that was nothing as seconds later his teeth were pressing through my skin like a knife on paper; venom was pumping into my blood. It looked like this was my end.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed it. The next chapter might be in 2011. =O**


	12. Chapter 12 : Twilight

**Disclaimer: I write for fun not profit. I don't own any of the Twilight saga.**

**I'm so sorry its been such a wait for this chapter, I didn't realise I'd left it on such a cliff hanger! I had problems uploading and I had a little bit of difficulty writing the chapter but I'm pleased with it now.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"No," the voice barely registered, it was more of a growl but James was gone.

"Laura," then it was Carlisle's voice. "Stay with me," Carlisle's face swarmed into view, it was scary how weak I suddenly felt. How much blood had James took?

"Carlisle, he bit me," I desperately tried to explain as the pain was becoming stronger, spreading from my wrist, it like I was slowly being dipped in boiling water.

"I know, try and stay still. Edward!" I felt another presence grabbing hold of my hand. My heart still in its fragile state managed to beat a little faster at the mere presence of Edward.

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Alice is with her," Edward reassured. "Jasper and Emmett are taking care of James."

"You need to suck the venom out Edward," I managed to whisper. The pain was now nearly at my shoulder, he had seconds before it reached my heart and it pumped it through the rest of my body and it was too late. Edward didn't want me as a vampire and I didn't want to be one either. If was a vampire, I might never be able return home. My family's faces swarmed into view, my throat tightened.

"She's right Edward. It's the only solution," Carlisle spoke and I tried to concentrate on their words to stop my consciousness being taken by the pain.

"I'm not strong enough!" Edward's voice shared the pain which was surging through my body.

"You are!" I whispered, with one finally surge of energy as though my body knew I had one last chance I reached upwards, grabbed his face and tugged it down to mine. "I love you!" I tried desperately to focus my eyes on his. Memories and images swarmed through my head. When I entered Forks, the first moment I saw Edward, the biology lesson, the time in the clearing when we were together. The moment just minutes earlier, his face pained, when he'd looked at me, injured on the ballet studio floor. Edward managed to save Bella in the book, but was his bond with me strong enough. As the darkness descended I dearly hoped so.

I was running the surroundings a blur, I must be a vampire. I recognised the blurry scenary as trees and greenery, but my legs were taking me quicker and quicker towards my destination, a church on the horizon. I arrived and quickly entered, my eyes taking in the people that were present. The bride and groom, Bella and Edward, were stunning in their formal wear. Among the congregation were Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looking proudly towards the beautiful couple. Renee was close to tears; Charlie was gently patting her on the back and passing tissues.

"Stop," I whispered as the vows continued, no-one had turned, no-one had noticed I was here. "Please Edward," I was pleading even louder, yet still no-one was looking in my direction. The vows continued and eventually everyone turned in my direction as Edward and Bella walked down the aisle, the grin on her face brought tears to my eyes. It was an image of pure joy. The tears flowed and still no-one looked at me. It was then when I glanced down and saw nothing I realised that I didn't exist. I hadn't been saved, Edward and failed. My surroundings blurred as the tears fell down my face. I was nothing but a ghost of his past, Bella was his future because I had died.

I was sat bolt upright, the lights in the room causing almost an instant migraine. "Laura," my eyes began to focus and I saw two welcoming brown eyes.

"Charlie," I choked my mind a whirl, I was completely confused. He reached for the cup of water which I was grateful for, my throat was sore and ached much like the rest of my body.

"Don't move too much. You had quite the fall," Charlie smiled. I rolled my eyes; clearly a cover story had been created. "Bella's so sorry, she only got a few cuts and bruises, and you broke her fall down the stairs. Well, that and the window."

"Yeah," I tried to move slightly and the instant pain made me regret it. I didn't get it, were Edward and Bella married or was that simply an extremely vivid dream?

"You bought her back to me though," Charlie patted me on the shoulder, which hurt. "I thank you so much for that, anything you need whilst you're here, you can have."

I cleared my throat. "I'd like to stay a little longer," as I spoke I took a sneak glance over Charlie's shoulder as to where Edward was pretended to sleep on a chair. I could swear I saw a smile. It was a dream; Bella and Edward were not married. My mind was seriously beginning to irritate me!

"Of course you can stay Laura!" Charlie gave me another smile. "I'll go and get Carlisle, Alice, Bella and Renee, they should be getting here in a minute," Charlie disappeared outside and Edward was instantly at my side.

"You did it," I spoke proudly. He nodded. "Well that's the first book of the saga sorted."

"You got through it with minor injuries," Edward mocked before chuckling a little.

"What are a little vampire venom, broken leg and bits of mirror stuck in me, really?" I responded sarcastically.

"I love you," he kissed the top of my forehead as the heart monitor beside me went crazy.

"I love you too! Stupid machine," I growled.

"I need one of these permanently; it's almost like I know what you're thinking."

"No thanks," I blushed.

"James was destroyed," Edward explained and I was relaxed until I remembered Eclipse.

"No," I whispered. "Victoria," I threw my head back onto the pillow.

"She got away, is that bad?" Edward asked and I simply nodded. Silence descended between the two of us. Then I had an idea. "Could you do me one thing?"

"Of course."

"When we get back to Forks can I please watch a game of vampire Baseball?"

"I think we can manage that," Edward smiled; the sparkle in his topaz eyes was back.

* * *

**There's a few more chapters left of Travelling through Twilight but this isn't the end of Laura's problems, there is of course New Moon. Well, Navigating New Moon to be precise. Yet more alliteration. ;) I just wanted some opinions on whether to upload it as a new story or just carry it on after this one.**

**Review and give you opinion? Please.  
**


	13. Chapter 13 : Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, I write for fun not profit.**

**A thanks to snowspell, such-a-cruel-contradiction, Swyz, hpfan1987, CarmenD, Dark Angel 792, Sashaxh, Mouth, NaiOokaim, Sohma. For being amazing and taking the time to review this story. It means a lot. I've never had a story hit 100 reviews before!  
**

**the Twilight section of the story is drawing to a close and it will enter New Moon, where I have a new twist of my own to add :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Charlie was surprisingly great whilst I was still injured; he went and fetched a fold up bed for me to sleep on downstairs, of course Alice was there for helping me with clothes and everything else, but Charlie did surprise me. "You shouldn't of," I patted the bed when it arrived and had to agree that it was definitely softer than the sofa. I still couldn't get used to having Edward and Charlie in the same room, the human world and the vampire world running so closely together. It was particularly difficult since Charlie reminded me increasingly of my own father, so if Charlie disliked Edward then I knew my family would.

"It was nothing," Charlie dismissed my emotional responses, "Whilst I was getting it I bumped into Mike's mother, she owns the camping shop," Charlie settled on the chair, surveyed Edward's protective stance his arm round my shoulder. I think Charlie was slowly getting used to the idea of Edward and I, not even he could deny how dedicated Edward had been when I'd been in hospital, he's never left my side. Bella, however, was understandably still a little frosty. In fact she was currently staying with Renee for a few days; Renee had suggested it when she visited briefly and I was grateful. "I mentioned how you had a part time job in England and she said that they have a position going in the store, if you're interested?" Charlie grinned, continuing his tale of how he'd bumped into Mike Newton's mother.

"Oh, wow," I snuggled slightly closer to Edward and then realised that it was Bella's job that I was stealing and sat forward. "What about Bella?"

"Mrs Newton kind of mentioned that she'd like someone with experience," Charlie mumbled. He was clearly slightly uncomfortable with the fact that he had suggested that I got the job instead of his own daughter.

"Oh," I paused, another thing that was different to the novel. "Sure, when's the interview?"

"She said you can just drop by when you're ready and healed," Charlie stood up. "I better try and sort something for tea." I nodded and agreed to let him try, I wasn't much use with hot saucepans and knifes with one dodgy leg. "What are your plans for the evening?"

"Laura was going to watch my family play Baseball," Edward replied. "If that is ok?"

The shock on Charlie's face was all too clear. "Hannah watch Baseball..." he paused. "Do you even know the rules?"

"No, that's why I'm going to watch and not play," I lied rolling my eyes at Charlie who laughed.

"Sure, just don't keep her out too late. You're not perfectly healed yet Laura," Charlie warned.

"I'll keep her safe Charlie," Edward replied his voice smooth and honest as he helped me to my feet.

After an edible tea made my Charlie, Edward did as he promised and that was how I ended up in a freezing cold field watching a Baseball game, the rules for which I wasn't completely sure. However, even I knew that it was impressive, the speed which they ran, the agility which they leapt through the air to catch balls which travelled at a speed which such have ripped their hand off.

"Wow," I breathed as I watched Jasper hurtle around the field whilst Edward fled off in haste after the ball. "This is immense," I grinned at Esme who was stood beside me. "I wish I had better eyes so I could do it justice."

"You will one day," Alice spoke from beside me. It was currently Rosalie's turn at pitching and Alice was waiting to bat. Had Alice had a vision?

"What?" I turned around. She just winked before throwing herself at Jasper who was smiling triumphantly, his team was winning. I turned to simply find Esme smiling at me warmly.

"I don't think Edward wants you to stay out any longer," Esme explained. "He doesn't want us to tire you and it's supposed to get cold tonight." Upon those words Edward appeared instantly at my side.

"I want to talk to Alice," I piped up as Alice disappeared between the trees.

"Why?" Edward frowned.

"She mentioned something," I replied indignantly.

"About what?" Edward was suspicious.

"Err..." I paused not really wanting to tell him much.

"She's been reciting the Jungle Book in Latin for half the day so I know she's hiding something," Edward explained.

"I think she had a vision," I revealed, waiting for his reaction.

"Oh." He looked to the gap in the trees where the rest of his family had vanished. "I've got a favour to ask her anyway, I might be able to get it out of her for you," Edward smiled pulling open the car door for me.

"Seriously?" I smiled, Edward had been very jovial for the past few days, I guess it was as a result of saving my life. I wasn't complaining.

"Yes," he replied, gazing deeply into my eyes. "You eyes are so hypnotic," he whispered fleetingly as I settled back in the Jeep.

"Hypnotic," I scoffed, fumbling with the seat harness.

"The blue, it reminds me of the ocean," Edward explained.

"Thanks," the blood rushed to my face with the compliment.

"Your self esteem needs building," Edward began, he turned to face me, his hands reaching out they cupped my face. "You are truly beautiful."

"Are you sure vampires have perfect vision?"

"Laura," he rolled his eyes before retracting his hands and starting the engine. I looked at my reflection in the car window.

"I need a hair cut," I mumbled running my fingers through my hair which was supposed to resemble an inverted bob, but it had grown so much in Forks that the style was only just evident.

"I'll let Alice know," Edward smirked beside me as I instantly regretting saying anything.

"I dread to think what she'll do to me, just tell her I want it to stay brown," I pleaded.

"Of course," he turned and winked. "I prefer..."

"...brunettes." I smirked.

"Mind reader," he chuckled as the Jeep roared out of the clearing in the direction of home.

The nights were something I always looked forward to, once Charlie had disappeared upstairs and downstairs was finally my own, I waited desperately for Edward to appear. Sleep was so much easier than it had been in hospital with Edward's arms wrapped around me.

"You need to try and get some sleep," Edward whispered in my eye as I lay there staring at the ceiling.

"I can't..." I paused and turned to gaze at him. "I keep worrying about Bella. When she gets back from Renee's things are going to be difficult," I explained.

"It's not going to be easy but we'll get there," Edward's voice was strangely soothing.

"I know," I stretched out, moving my bad leg which was aching closer to Edward, the cold eradicated the pain. "It's her birthday in September."

"Oh," Edward was obviously surprised by this information.

"At her party in the novels there was an accident and Bella got hurt," I explained. "You moved away," I revealed. "She was distraught, inconsolable."

"An accident?" Edward sat upwards, looking down at me, his face dominated with concern for my well being.

"Some blood was spilt, and Jasper was a bit too close," I revealed. "She was fine, just a few stitches, but you were upset and your entire family moved away."

"Laura, you should have told me this sooner," Edward looked as stressed as I thought he would after hearing this information, which was why I had left it so long.

"Well it's simple, if Jasper doesn't go to Bella's party then there's no problem," I desperately tried to reassure him sitting forward and reaching for his hand.

"I suppose," Edward paused. "Laura you need to get some sleep, you're going to be tired tomorrow. I'll give this some thought and ask Alice if she can see any problems in the future," he settled back beside me.

"Promise me something?" I asked a yawn betraying that Edward was right, I was exhausted.

"Yes Laura,"

"You'll never leave me," I whispered.

"I'll never leave you," Edward whispered back, his voice the last thing I heard as my eyes gently closed.

* * *

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14 : Twilight

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga, I write for fun not profit.**

**Another massive thanks to my reviewers. Who deserves a cookie this chapter? xxAngel of deathxx22 , Dark Angel 792 , Mouth, snowspell. THANK YOU! **

**Things start to go wrong again for Laura in a couple of chapters. Oh-ho!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

The following morning Edward was right I was completely exhausted, to make things worse Edward wasn't in school and as my leg was still a little awkward Charlie had to drop me off in his Cop car. It was Jessica who I saw first and she was followed close by Mike who noticed me struggling with my bag and took it from my shoulder to help. They were supportive as the day progressed and particularly when tension began to build with Bella turning up at dinner.

"Bella," I smiled as we sat in the cafeteria.

"Hello Laura," she was civil with but I was clearly not forgiven, there was a harsh edge to her voice.

"It's the prom tonight," Jessica squealed filling the silence and making everyone forget the awkwardness between Bella and I. Sometimes you needed someone like Jessica. "Who's going?" There were squeals and descriptions of dresses around the table until it got to me.

"I'm not," I explained.

"What?" Jessica looked shocked.

"I just don't fancy it," I added.

"Not even with Edward?"

"No," I answered ignoring Bella's gaze.

"What about you Bella?" Jessica asked.

"No," she breathed a sigh.

"I heard Taylor was going to ask you today," Jessica revealed, but Bella simply left the table.

The day was dull as I desperately counted down the hours and then the minutes until I could get away and hopefully see Edward. I hadn't been back long when I got a phone call, from Edward asking me to drive to his. It was a bit bizarre, he usually insisted on picking me up. Nonetheless I enjoyed the brief moment of independence and drove straight to his home. When I arrived I was instantly bombarded with Alice and blindfold, and before I'd even had chance to lock the car door she'd got my eyes covered.

"Awesome," she giggled and fortunately grabbed my hand and began leading me in a random direction.

"Alice what on earth?" I demanded.

"You're going to love it all!" she insisted, "There's a step here," she explained as I felt what I presumed was the threshold of the house with my toe. The flooring changed as we moved through what I guessed was the hallway until I realised she wanted me to go up the stairs with the blindfold on.

"Alice what are you doing?" I asked, my eyes were covered as she attempted to escort me up the stairs in the Cullen house. "Couldn't you have covered my eyes after the stairs," I groaned.

"You're not going to trip," she spoke calmly. "I can see you perfectly fine, no blood, at the top of the stairs."

"Right," once upstairs it was a few more steps before I heard a door shut behind us, she removed her hand and I took in the room.

There was a mirror with lights, piles of makeup, hair products; in the corner was a blue dress and a beautiful pair of shoes.

"What?" I span around.

"You're going to the prom," she plonked me carefully on a stool and began to work.

"Does Edward know about this?" I asked.

"Of course, it was his idea," she smiled.

"I sense he was probably persuaded by someone though,"

"Just a little."

It had to be said Alice was good at this makeover thing. The dress was gorgeous and she'd somehow managed to make me look pretty decent too. Edward was considerate with his compliments and before long I was definitely enjoying myself. The rest of the students avoided us due to Rosalie and Emmett's exuberant yet graceful dancing. The only thing that was left for me to do was worry about how I got here and what I was going to do.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Edward as he moved me gracefully around the dance floor.

"What with?"

"Me," I whispered. "I'm not supposed to be here."

"Laura, it is you I've chosen, we've been over this," Edward reached forward to kiss my forehead.

"No, I've accepted that, but how do we move forward from here?"

"In the respect that this world isn't your home," he stated.

"Yes," I answered.

"I can honestly say that I don't know," Edward smiled. "But wherever you go, I go." He twirled me around even quicker to end the conversation, but I was upset. There was no way that Edward was leaving his family to go to my world, even if it was possible, I wouldn't let him, but could I just leave my family?

"Will you smile, just for a few seconds so I take a photo?" Alice snapped, I hadn't even realised we'd stopped dancing. "Oh," Alice's sigh drew my attention away from Edward to the rest of the room. I saw Jacob Black awkwardly shuffling his way across the room.

"Jacob?" I frowned and saw Edward' face tighten.

"Laura could I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob asked, he was focused completely on me oblivious to Edward glaring at him.

"Sure," I slowly moved nearer to the wall and away from everyone dancing. "Billy paid you to do this didn't he?"

"How do you..." Jacob frowned.

"Just go on, make sure he coughs up the money otherwise I'll be down there," I smiled.

"Right, it's a bit weird. He kind of wants you to break up with Edward, I'm supposed to tell you that the Cullens are dangerous."

"Message received," I nodded.

"Massage ignored?" Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"Perhaps," I titled my head. "Make sure you get the money."

"Ok," Jacob paused and then reached out with his arms, we hugged and I suddenly felt strangely attached to Jacob, I hoped I could somehow make sure Bella paid him some attention.

"It was nice seeing you Jake, I'll make sure Bella and I find our way down to La Push at some point." I patted his back, as he straightened out from his hug I saw Edward was beginning to walk towards us.

"Bye Laura." Jake realised his time was up and he turned and left the hall.

"You're far too nice to people," Edward swept me once again into his arms to begin to dance.

"You're far too good to me," I blurted as he reached down and pressed his lips against mine.


	15. Chapter 15 : Twilight

**I need to start by apologising profusely for the delay in this chapter, but I have everything planned out now! This the start of the part which corresponds with New Moon, Laura's version: Navigating New Moon.**

**Thank you for all your reviews and messages, asking where I had gone and when I would start again, it was a real boost for me.**

**Once again, thank you and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters, I write for fun not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 (Navigating New Moon)**

The prom was over and as much I had resisted going it had been amazing. Dancing with Edward is so easy and although my feet ached I couldn't help but feel that right now my life is perfect I'm sat outside the Cullen's house, Edward is beside me. The cool breeze is settled after the stifling hot dress, heels and continual dance.

"Twilight," I murmured as the light dipped, I felt him stir beside me. "The safest time of the day for you."

"Every moment with you is perfect, I look forward to each and every day I'm with you," he kissed the top of my head, I was really beginning to feel sleepy now. "So the lion fell in love with the lamb..." I think he thought I was asleep.

"...but the lion fell for the wrong lamb," I insisted, my words sounded dopey, I needed sleep, my body craved rest.

"I'm never leaving you," as he spoke I fell to sleep, but I couldn't dream, I could never dream of anything else when I had Edward.

The summer flew by in a haze; I was with Edward and Alice almost constantly. I spent enough time with Bella and Charlie to keep them both happy and I did enough chores around the house for Charlie to be at ease in my company. The only thing that concerns me is Bella's approaching birthday, although invited Edward and his family have declined their invitation. Bella locked herself in her room that day, Charlie was confused by her extreme reaction but I created a distraction by going fishing with him. I think I've only just got rid of the smell out of the clothes I wore, but it seemed to make him happy.

The day has finally arrived, it's Bella's birthday. I whispered goodbye to Edward from my newly purchased fold away bed in the living room at 6am. I helped Charlie with the decorations for the house and preparing food, we both spent the morning with Bella opening presents, eating cake and playing music. Her friends began to arrive at dinner but as the evening was underway I noticed Bella had disappeared for the second time from her celebrations. I followed her this time and saw that she appeared to be watching the road, waiting.

"They're not coming," I explained, I'd obviously startled her as she turned and took a step backwards.

"I don't know what..."

"The Cullen's aren't coming Bella."

"You told them," Bella insisted.

"Yes," I explained.

"Why would you do that?"

"I'm not going to just sit back and let people get hurt for no reason," I replied, walking to her side.

"It was my last hope," Bella whispered her eyes drifting to gaze at her feet.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, returning to the party. I was only in the house for several minutes when I heard the thunder of steps upstairs, I followed. "Bella," I slipped into her room before she had chance to slam the door shut. "We need to sort this!"

"You have ruined my life, what else is there to talk about," she whispered collapsing on the bed.

"We can sort this," I pleaded.

"There's only one way it can be sorted," I saw her glance towards the closet. "Please," she whispered.

"Bella it doesn't work!" I responded shocked.

"Please!" she shouted it this time and heard footsteps outside her room. "Now!" she grabbed my top and yanked me towards the closet door, surprised at her sudden movements I had no time to resist. My balance was all wrong and I had not time to protest. As I twisted under her grip I just had time to notice Jacob burst into the room before I was shut in the darkness of the closet.

"Bella!" I yelped the door slamming behind me, my back flat against the wall. I instantly lurched forward and grabbed the handle, twisting it I found myself back home.

"No," I took a step forward, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Laura?" A voice spoke from behind me, it was familiar.

"Laura," It was Jacob, I turned to find him stepping into my room. Why had he followed me here? "Where are we?"

"No," I yelped. "Jake you need to go back!"

"Where are we?"

"Turn around," I grabbed his shoulders and desperately tried to push him back.

"Laura! What the heck?"

"Go back!"

"Did we just fall out of your closet? This isn't Bella's room," he asked.

"JAKE!"

"Calm down woman," he patted me on the shoulder; his increasing strength was already evident.

"Please, Jake. Right, step back in my closet, shut the door, wait for a few seconds and then open it again," I spoke carefully.

"Laura, I don't get what's happened..." Jacob settled on my bed.

"This is my world, it's different to yours," I sat beside him, my head in my hands.

"What..." I lifted my head up and took the Twilight Saga from my bookshelf. "Read these," I ordered and he took them from me, studying the covers and reading snippets I gauged his reaction. From the frown quickly appearing on his face I think he understood.

"Laura this weird, freaky. Bella and Edward..."

"Not Edward and Laura," I finished.

"Where are we now?"

"In my world and frankly I have no idea how we get back!" I felt my eyes begin to water as a tissue was shoved into my spare hand. I never understood how Bella got so emotional in New Moon but I guess I was about to find out.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	16. Chapter 16 : Navigating New Moon

**Sorry, its been a while!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters, I write for fun not profit.**

* * *

**Chapter 16 (Navigating New Moon)**

"So you're not supposed to exist in Forks," Jake continued his stream of thoughts as I desperately tried to assess our situation. "It's Bella's story...no! It's Bella's life and you've altered it all to be about you."

"Jake, shut it!" I turned and faced him, I watched his expression alter, he hadn't expected me to retaliate. "You're not helping at all! Don't you think I've been through all this over the last year, everything you're thinking now I have already thought about," I took a deep breath. "So whatever you're thinking, keep it inside your head, if you can..."

"Sure."

"Thanks, now give the closet another try whilst I put these books away," Jake did as I ordered and I desperately tried to establish what I was going to do. It was fine that I'd returned, but Jacob could cause problems, besides I'd no idea how long I'd been gone either. The two clicks of the door meant that Jake had once again returned and the closet was no working.

"Still broken," he explained. "So are we in England?" he reached over and moved the curtain of my window.

"Yes," I answered. "I don't how long I've been gone though."

"Only one way to find out," he walked over to the door of my room and held it open. Maybe Jake would be useful, he seemed to be giving me a boost in confidence.

"Right..."

It turns out I've been gone for a week, the house was empty so I decided to walk with Jake to a nearby park to wait for a friend. "What are we doing here?" Jake demanded as I settled on my chosen bench.

"I know she'll come," I replied and took a glance at my watch; it was 3.22pm, just a couple more minutes. "My friend Angelina will be here any minute and she's a big Twilight fan, trust me, she'll have answers!" I was right and within a few minutes I saw her silhouette at the end of the path, her dog Jeff with her. "Angie!" I yelped and ran towards her.

"Laura? Where on earth have you been?"

"I went away for a week to America!" I lied slightly, "Come on let me introduce you to someone."

"Angelina, this is Jacob, Jacob this is Angelina," I introduced them and hoped she would work it out for herself.

"Jacob Black, pleasure to meet you Angelina," he shook her hand and gave her a grin.

"Wha-" she glanced at me. "Laura?"

"This is Jacob Black," I explained.

"Ha-funny!"

"Don't tell me you've read those books too," he returned to the bench where we had been sat before.

"Ok Angie, take a deep breath, I'm about to tell you some weird stuff," I paused and tried to gauge her response, she seemed relatively calm. "I ended up in Forks, it's all real, I swear. I've been living with Bella and Charlie but the plot has all gone wrong. Now it's Bella's birthday, the start of New Moon and I've ended up back here, with Jacob!" I begged that she would understand.

"I don't get-" her eyes shifted across to Jake.

"I am Jacob Black, I know Bella Swan, I've seen Edward Cullen," he replied, politely but harshly with an added a roll of his eyes. After several minutes of silence Angie released her dog off the lead and Jacob decided to entertain him with several games of fetch.

"Well Laura, I hate to break this to you but I think this is your very personal version of New Moon," her eyes were wide as she contemplated what was ahead of me.

"You believe me!"

"Of course, you're too stable to come up with something this crazy, unless it had actually happened," her smile was strangely calming.

"Look, I need to get back, or I just need to Jacob back." If she believed me, she could help me.

"Remember though Laura, it's not just you affected. This is New Moon, Jake..." she nodded towards her dog Jeff and Jake who were both bounding across the field.

"Jake, the pack," I swallowed; I'd been so wrapped up in everything related to me I'd managed to forget what challenges Jake had to face. "Don't you think you should warn him?"

"What would happen if you did?"

"I have no idea."

"There'll be signs anyway and it doesn't happen for a while, just try to get him back before then," Angie tried to reassure me, as I knew she would. "What's Forks like?"

"Great, although I think Bella Swan hates me," I laughed at the absurdity of it all.

"No way," she paused. "Why?"

Before I could answer Jake had returned to us. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he answered before he sat beside me silent.

"Jeff wear you out?" Angie asked jokingly but Jake simply ignored her.

"You like these books then too?" Jake decided to break the awkward silence which had developed between us.

"Definitely," Angie smirked; she took a shifty glance in my direction. "Mainly for one reason though..."

"... go on..." Jake encouraged her, he was obviously curious but I knew that Jake wouldn't like this part.

"Jake ignore her," I interrupted, "She just fancies Edward."

"Edward," Angie giggled.

"Is this a joke? He's a bloodsucker!" Jake stood up. "How can you like him too?"

"He's not a normal vam-"

"You've never met him, just read about him-" Jake was getting steadily more angry at us both.

"Jake leave her!" I had to defend my friend; to her this was completely ridiculous.

"How can you defend her? How can you defend him? How can you like him? How can you..." He stood up; this just made him more threatening.

"Jake!" I whined and grabbed his arm to pull him back down, but the instant my hand touched his arm I realised what had happened. "You're burning up."

"I'm fine."

"Jake, your temperature!"

"Laura!" Angie warned, she knew the plot of New Moon, she knew what was happening.

"It's nothing, probably just a chill or something."

"I-"

"Leave me!" He shook me off before he stormed off into the trees behind us. He left both of us silent, only Jeff responded, he barked desperately in the direction Jake had headed.

"Angie, I can't do this!"

"You have to sort it, you started it all!" Angie genuinely looked a little scared.

"This is just complete madness, but I can't have him wandering around alone, I've got find him!" I leapt up and dashed into the trees in pursuit of Jake.

"No, wait, Laura!" Angelina's voice echoed from behind me. "You never read the last book! What about Breaking Dawn?" She was right but at the moment there was something more severe in the future, there was a possible werewolf in my home town and it was my entirely fault.


	17. Chapter 17 : Navigating New Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or the characters, I write for fun not profit.**

**I really was aware of how long it had been since I last updated. I don't think even an apology can cover it. Here's the next chapter anywho, for you amazing people out there who continue to read even though my updates are so ridiculous. Love you all.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 17 - Navigating New Moon  
**

**Monday**

Stressed: I still haven't found Jake. Angie is letting me stay at her house rather than face questions at home. We barely talk, I just insist on flicking through the pages of New Moon for inspiration.

Last night I dreamt of Edward, we walking hand in hand through the woods in Forks. I just hope after all of this I can get back.

**Tuesday**

I found footprints in the mud in the trees today not far from where we lost Jake.

I dreamt the same last night, it's keeping me sane. I'm already paranoid that my memory of his smile is beginning to fade.

**Wednesday**

I'm beginning to wonder if I've made up this entire situation, I only have the dreams to cling onto, but they seem more distant as every day passes.

Angie keeps trying to talk to me but I need to find Jake!

**Thursday**

Someone was watching Angie's house this morning but by the time I'd got to the door they were gone. I'm certain it was Jake!

**Friday**

Last night I was tormented in my dream, images of Alice kept flickering in and out of my head. Her mouth moving soundlessly, her message lost. I awoke, my temperature sky high, my heart pounding. **  
**

Angie instantly knew that last night was my worst night since I'd been back andsuggested an early morning walk to try and calm me.

Walking Angie's dog, I instantly recognised the silhouette at the top of the field.**  
**

"Jake!" I shouted, I ran across the field my feet slipped on the grass but I made it.

"Laura?" Jake's voice was merely a croak.

"Jake it's ok!" I insisted and tried to reassure him, I draped my arm around his shoulder.

"You won' t believe me!" He must have found the bags of clothes I'd been leaving as I recognised the jumped he was currently wearing.

"I do and you're not alone!"

"How? What do you mean?"

"Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared..."

"No?"

"There's even more of you later, just trust me Jake!" I grabbed his arms. "Please, I'll get you back. I understand now, you needed this moment."

I watched from afar as Jake apologised to Angelina. His sheepish mutterings were strangely endearing to watch and I saw her angry responses and expressions gradually begin to fade.

"I'm so sorry; I just couldn't control my anger that day."

"You really snapped. It was quite scary."

"I know I'm so sorry. It was like so many things had built up inside me. I was finally about to burst..."

"...into fur." Angelina, rubbed his shoulder and they both laughed. "Forget about it."

"I'm sorry, thanks for the clothes and the food."

"No problem. To be honest I'm not sure why I bothered with the clothes. I always enjoyed seeing you topless in the films." She sighed and from this distance I could swear I saw Jake blush.

"Ok this is the point where we leave," I interrupted with a shout shooting a sarcastic glare at Angelina. "Before she has you lifting up your shirt. Come on Jake." He paused.

"Jake, we need to go back, Billy will be worried. We can come back again if you like the place so much." He nodded and that was all I needed.

I was impatient on the return journey to my home, I was suddenly aware of how far apart Angie and I lived. Visions of Edward were flickering continually in and out of my head, more than ever before.

Luckily, the house was empty I don't think my heart could have coped if I would have had to wait any longer. I ran to my room dragging Jake right behind me. With a grin I shoved us both into the closet and waited. Tapping my foot impaitently I was so unsure of when to open the door, I let Jake have the honours.

Instantly, as my eyes took in Bella's bedroom it was clear that something was wrong...

* * *

**A short chapter, but it's an update nonetheless. What's your theory of what has happenned?**


End file.
